Lady Gilligan
by Doll Girl
Summary: AU to The Friendly Physician. Balinkoff doesn't switch the castaways minds...he turns Gilligan into a girl! How will Gilligan cope and how will the others treat her now that the first mate has changed. How will the dynamic between them all change? Rated K fr now but may change
1. Chapter 1

AN: Idea that I've been playing around with. I'm actually really unsure about this one. Instead of switching bodies Boris Balinkoff switches genders.

The castaways waited anxiously to find out what the mad scientist was doing to Gilligan. The sound of a woman screaming got their attention.

A few moments later the door to the dungeon opened and Balinkoff came down the stairs dragging Gilligan. He laughed as he threw the first mate to the floor. "Success!"

Gilligan swallowed as he looked up at the others

Only now...HE..was a SHE! Her features were softer and her hair had grown past her shoulders. Her thin frame only enhanced her breasts. "Skipper...Skipper it's me! He turned me into a girl!"

The Professor glared at the evil man! "Undo this NOW!"

Balinkoff grinned. "Alas I cannot. The change is permanent!" He turned to Ginger. "Perhaps you shall be a boy…!"

Ginger's eyes went wide in fear!

"No! Leave them alone!" Gilligan screamed in tears! "Let them go! I'll stay! I'll do whatever it is you want!"

His eyes gleamed in lust. "Anything?"

"You leave my Little Buddy alone!" Skipper growled his protectiveness over Gilligan had only been increased.

Gilligan got up before tackling Balikoff and taking off of his giant keyring. She then leapt up and undid the Skipper's bonds! While the captain took care of Balikoff she went around and did everyone else's bonds. Once he mad scientist was knocked out they ran up the stairs and looked for the lab.

Only for the machine that Balinkoff had used to be found destroyed! Igor stood nearby with a large hammer.

Gilligan had tears going down her face. "No…"

Mary Ann hugged her. "It's going to be ok. We'll help you."

"Get boat." Igor said.

WIthin a few hours they returned to their island. The small boat sunk but no one paid any attention. Instead all of them were looking at their friend.

Gilligan sat on a tree stump and put her face in her hands!

The Skipper knelt down in front of her and squeezed her shoulder. "Don't worry. Nothing changes."

THe Professor winced. "Actually...there are things she physically can't do anymore."

Gilligan's head shot up! "I can! I'm still the same Gilligan! I swear I am!"

"We know Little Buddy calm down," Skipper said soothingly.

Ginger went over and sat beside her. "We'll make you a bed in the hut me and Mary Ann share. There's plenty of room."

SHe swallowed. "Y-you mean I c-can't sleep in my own hammock...Skipper and I can still…"

She hugged her. "Honey...we know this is frightening. Mary Ann and I will help you understand some woman things and teach you how to be a girl."

She shook her head. "But...but I'm a boy…"

Ginger pulled out her mirror and put it in front of her face. "Sweetheart look at yourself."

Gilligan did and her hands shook as she looked at her now more softer features. "I can't believe this…"

"We'll teach you how to walk and act like a lady," Ginger said hugging her. "Lets get back to camp."

Mary Ann smiled a bit. "I think a coconut cream pie is in order."

She only nodded as she followed the others back to camp and they sat at the table. Gilligan swallowed. "I guess...I guess I gotta change my name. I'm not a Willie anymore."

Mrs Howell studied her for a moment. "I think Wendy is a good name."

Gilligan looked at her. "Why Wendy?"

"I think it suits you," Mr Howell said concerned about Gilligan's welfare. "If it's any consolation you make a lovely young lady Gilligan."

"Thanks," she said quietly. She hugged herself and squeezed her legs together. She teared as she felt nothing down there where her boy parts had once been. "Does this mean I'll have to wear a dress all the time and walk in high heels?"

"No. Mary Ann doesn't. You will need a bra though," Ginger said.

"A bra?"

Ginger nodded. "If there's not one from us that fits we'll make you one." She looked at her in thought. "We'll probably need to hem your clothes too."

Gilligan looked down before looking at the Skipper in tears. "Am...am I still your first mate?"

Jonas frowned in concern. "Of course Gilligan. That will never change." He turned her to look at him. "You are still my Little Buddy. There are just some chores that you most likely can't do anymore. That's all."

She took a deep breath. "Skipper...am I gonna get treated differently? I don't want to be. Please don't stop the capslaps because I'm a girl! If I do something wrong…"

Skipper rubbed the back of his neck. "Well Gilligan...honestly...I'll try but…"

She sighed and nodded. "I get it."

Gilligan, now Wendy Gilligan, didn't know what to expect.

That night her hands shook as she packed her things as well as her hammock before getting set up in the girl's hut. There was a little rearranging to accommodate her. As she lay in her hammock she shut her eyes and allowed her tears to fall. WIthin minutes she fell into a fitful sleep.

Who knew what her future would be like now?


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Mary Ann helped brush Wendy's hair and pull it back in down ponytail. Ginger was going to do her makeup but Wendy said no.

The Skipper looked up when the girls emerged and frowned in concern. Gilligan's head was down and she was hugging herself. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine," she said as she sat down still staring at the table.

After breakfast the girls took her back into the hut and blocked out every opening. They trusted the guys but it was more for Gilligan's comfort.

"Ok honey, take off your shirt and we'll measure you," Ginger said.

The first mate bit her lip as she did what she was told.. Mary Ann went over with the measuring tape and smiled. "You can have one of my bras. You and I are the same size."

She nodded. "Thanks Mary Ann."

"Hey why don't you let us give you a makeover?" Ginger said smiling gently. "I bet the others would love it! Besides you'll never get a husband looking drab."

Wendy gulped. "I don't want a husband! Do...what if…?"

The movie star calmed her down. "Honey listen...as a boy you were adorable and sweet natured. As a boy you protected us from a lot of things. As a girl some things will change." She and Mary Ann helped her into the bra and turned her to the mirror. "Honey, I think you're very beautiful as a woman. Don't hide. Let us help you be a lady."

She drew in a breath. "Well...alright."

They spent all morning working on her. By lunch she was wearing the S.S. Minnow dress and a pair of Ginger's shoes. They made her up and curled her hair. When they were through Gilligan swallowed as she looked at herself. "Are...are you sure about this?"

Mary Ann smiled. "Very sure! Oh the others will be so surprised!"

Mary Ann and GInger stepped out grinning. "Presenting the new First Mate! Wendy Gilligan!"

The moment she stepped out the Skipper's eyes went wide and he swallowed! The Professor blinked before smiling kindly. The Howells only smiled and nodded in approval.

"Little Buddy…" Skipper breathed taking her in before reminding himself that this was still Gilligan. Going after her would be strange and the last thing she needed was to be chased by a sex starved sailor! It wouldn't be right.

Roy smiled. "You look beautiful Gilligan. Give it time and you'll be comfortable in your own skin again."

Gilligan looked at him shyly. "I hope you're right Professor."

Mr Howell watched the exchange before his eyes landed on the Skipper. He saw the captain frown and the small amount of jealousy well up in his eyes. This wasn't going to end well and he knew it.

When she sat down Mrs Howell began instructing her on ladylike manners. After lunch she took her to the Howell Hut to begin lessons.

"Captain, a word if you please," Mr Howell said as he got up and went to the crews hut. When the door shut he regarded him for a moment. "Captain, I saw the look you gave the Professor."

"What look?" he asked airily.

"He complimented her. You got jealous."

"I did not!"

The millionaire met his eyes. "You have always cared deeply for Gilligan and that care is what she needs now. Control yourself around her Captain. She is now more like Mary Ann. Innocent. She is frightened enough."

"I'd never hurt a woman! Especially not Gilligan!" he growled angrily.

Mr Howell raised a hand to silence him. "No you wouldn't. Not on purpose. She loves you the same way she did when she was a boy: as a father figure. That will never change. You will have to respect that it will most likely go no further. I'm warning you Captain. If you push her you will lose her in one way or another."

Jonas sat in silence as he thought about that.

"I think she might already be afraid of losing you. Captain, Gilligan will do anything to please anyone. My wife and I learned that when we adopted him so long ago. He didn't want to hurt us. If she thinks that she has to give up her virtue to keep you in her life she'll do it. She'll be scared but she'll do it."

Mr Howell leaned over and met his eyes. "Captain, GIlligan loves fairy tales and believes in a happy ever after. She will give that up to make you happy. IF...and I do mean IF she falls in love with you than by all means, it's meant to be. If not than let her go." He sighed and stood back up. "I know you mean no harm but I bet she knows about the women you've been with. You've told us men about your exploits with women. You're not a bad man but in her mind that's all you see her as right now. I'm only telling you this because I don't want to see your friendship destroyed by lust."

The Captain nodded. "Thanks Mr Howell. You're right."

"Come...your encouragement will be mean the most."

They left and went to the Howell Hut where Mrs Howell was showing Gilligan how to walk with her back straight and balancing a book on her head.

Gilligan took a few steps before she tripped and stumbled to the ground. She looked down with a shaky sigh. "Mrs Howell I can't do this. I'm no lady. I've never been graceful."

Skipper looked at the downcast girl and frowned softly. To him she looked like a frightened little girl.

"Oh poo! Darling every woman can be a lady! We'll practice everyday!"

Gilligan sighed as she picked herself up and put the book back on her head.

"Perhaps Lovey, she should learn how to dance. That will assist in her posture," Mr Howell said.

She nodded as she took Gilligan's hand and smiled at the captain. "Ah good! You can help Captain!"

Before either sailor could stop them the Howells put them in a waltz pose before they did the same and lead them into a dance.

Gilligan looked down at he feet and tried to keep from stepping on the Skipper's toes.

"Look up at me Little Buddy," Skipper said gently.

She winced and did just that. Of course her first step landed on his foot. She jumped back! "I'm sorry Skipper!"

He squeezed her hand. "It's alright Gilligan. I'm not going to hurt you."

She bit her lip. "I know I just…"

"I know...I'm not going to push. I will protect you." He reached up and tilted her chin up to look at him. "That will never change. You are my first mate. I chose you and I still choose you."

She smiled a bit as she stepped back into the stance and as they danced they got better at it.

As they danced the Skipper realized that Gilligan didn't need a husband or to impress anyone. She needed a protector. He looked at her made up face. "Little Buddy...why don't you go wash that stuff off?"

"Ginger said…"

The captain chuckled! "Yes well...do you want to be all made up?"

She shook her head.

"Then go and do things your way. It's the only way you'll feel better. Don't let anyone change you."

The smile he received warmed his heart. Gilligan hugged him before dashing out to the girls hut.

Once inside she changed into her regular red shirt and jeans before using water from a jug to wipe off the make up. She kept her hair pulled back but she felt better.

Gilligan took a deep breath. She was a girl but the only way she was going to get through this was by doing it her way and at her own pace.

Then she'd worry about the future!


	3. Chapter 3

Climbing a tree now was...interesting to say the least. Gilligan had to readjust a bit but eventually she was back to the top of the coconut trees chopping down coconuts. Once she had enough she climbed down and gathered them into the basket she had with her.

"I had a feeling you would be more of a tomboy."

She turned around and smiled. "Hi Professor!

Roy went over smiling kindly. "Don't let them try to change you Gilligan.

"Oh I won't. I'm surprised nobody's freaking out."

He put his hands on her shoulders. 'That's because we don't want you to panic. No matter what we care for you."

She smiled shyly. "I know Professor and I appreciate it," she said sighing.

He looked at her in concern. "What is it?"

"I'm...a little scared about being rescued. I mean...nobody believes me here half the time. No ones gonna believe that I didn't choose to be a girl."

He frowned. "We'll cross that bridge when we come to it. Until then you just get used to your new body and do the things you love to do."

She nodded. "I won't. Thanks." She smiled at him. "I'll see you later Professor!"

"See you Gilligan!"

Roy watched her leave before returning to his research.

At dinner Mrs Howell once again tried to make her act ladylike but Gilligan stood up.

"Everyone I have something that I want to say," Gilligan said meeting everyone's eyes.

"Something wrong Gilligan?" Ginger asked. She was a little perturbed that Gilligan had ruined the hard work she and Mary Ann had put into making her beautiful!

She nodded and took a deep breath. "I'm a girl."

"We can see that," Ginger said crossing her arms.

"But inside I'm still a boy. I'm still Gilligan. I climb trees. I go butterfly hunting. I swim." She drew in a breath. "I run. I even fight...well sort of. The point is that this is a big change. I didn't change my clothes. My body was changed." He looked at each castaway imploringly. "Please don't try to change me. I'm not looking to impress anybody. Please like me for me like you used to do." She looked at Ginger. "I'm not like you Ginger. Can't you accept me and like me for who I am? I'm not a doll. I'm only Gilligan."

The movie star looked down.

The first mate sighed. "I'm fine. Honest I am. I'm begging all of you to like me as Wendy Gilligan as you did when I was William Gilligan. I'm still the same person."

The silence that followed her speech made her nervous.

Mary Ann stood up before going over to her and hugging her. "I'm so sorry GIlligan! We were just trying to help you feel better!"

"I know Mary Ann but I have to find my own way," Gilligan said returning the hug.

She smiled a bit. "There's nothing wrong with being a tomboy. We all love you."

"But Dear how will you ever find a husband?" Mrs Howell asked.

Gilligan sighed. "Why do I need one?"

The elder woman frowned. "Every woman needs a man to make her feel fulfilled. Being married is wonderful and you're young enough to have children!"

Gilligan stood rigid.

"Lovey…" Mr Howell said.

"I mean really Dear…"

"I...I don't…"

Mar Ann frowned. "Gilligan…"

"You'll be better off with someone to take care of you. You will have to learn to cook and clean of course. Then of course you will need to hear how to please a man…"

Gilligan looked at the others. "You all will force me to get married won't you? Just like before when I almost married that native girl?

"Little Buddy no…" Skipper said standing up.

Tears welled up in her eyes and her hands clenched. "I should have known!"

Roy stood up. "Gilligan…"

The first mate pushed Mary Ann off of her before she turned tail and ran into the jungle in tears!

No one cared….all she was to them was a pawn to be thrown away. She had suspected it long before now but as she ran it was clear. She never mattered.

Back at camp Mrs Howell's eyes went wide!

The Professor glared at her. "I hope you're happy Mrs Howell! I for one DON'T want to see her marry someone and be miserable for the rest of her life!" He ran after the young sailor leaving the others stunned!

Wendy continued to run until she tripped over a root and just laid there crying with her head in her arms.

A chitter made her look up to see a small, adorable monkey. She sat up as the monkey went over and looked at her. Gilligan wiped her eyes before holding out her hand. "Hey Skippy...it's me I promise."

The monkey backed up.

"Oh please no...not you too!" she begged tearfully. "Skippy it's me! It's Gilligan! I promise...please…"

The monkey was still hesitant and she watched in tearful dismay as he went to the trees.

That did it. She hugged her knees, bowed her head and sobbed brokenly.

She didn't see Roy standing nearby watching her. The Professor swallowed as he went over, sat beside her, and put his arms around her.

Gilligan stilled before looking at him through tearful eyes.

He raised a hand and wiped the tears away. Without saying a word he pulled her into a hug and let her cry it out.

Neither saw Ginger standing nearby watching as the green eyed monster of jealousy welled up within her.


	4. Chapter 4

Ginger returned to camp with her hands clenched.

"How's Gilligan?" Skipper asked worriedly.

"She's fine. Professor's holding her as if she were a china doll," Ginger spat.

Mrs Howell sighed. "I was only trying to teach her what I had been taught. As a woman she has obligations."

Mary Ann frowned. "But Mrs Howell this is all new to her. I didn't wear make-up for a long time. Since I grew up on a farm it didn't really make sense."

The heiress frowned. "I suppose you're right. I didn't mean to upset her."

"We know dear," Mr Howell said hugging her. "This is strange to all of us. We have all kept calm but perhaps we should all sit down and talk about this."

"As a boy we did force Gilligan into some dangerous situations," Mary Ann said sadly. "She's right. Can you imagine what would happen had that marriage with the native girl gone through? He'd of been…"

They looked at each other realizing that what the consequences would have been.

Ginger crossed her arms. "It was his responsibility to protect us and help us get off the island no matter what."

"That may be true Ginger but still...who protected him?" Skipper asked frowning. "Before I could order him around but now...gosh I really feel like a bully…"

"No Captain. No one cares more for that child than you," Mr Howell said. He sighed. "I'm no better I'm afraid."

Mary Ann sighed. "I really liked him you know? As more than a friend."

Ginger snorted. "He would knock himself out around me. He was afraid of women Mary Ann. It wouldn't have gone anywhere."

The farmgirl looked at her. "What's your problem?"

"I didn't say I had a problem," he movie star said hotly.

"You're acting like it Ginger!"

Ginger glared at her. "Have you seen the way the Professor fawns over her?"

"He's not fawning he's being a friend!" Mary Ann said glaring right back. "Something Gilligan sorely needs right now!"

"You listen here Mary Poppins!"

"No Ginger YOU listen…!"

Skipper quickly got in between the two! "Girls calm down!" He looked at the movie star. "Ginger…"

Nothing more was said as the Professor and Gilligan emerged. He had his arm around her and she was drying her eyes.

Ginger glared at Gilligan. "Do us all a favor and jump off a cliff you no good harlot!"

"Ginger!" Roy said shocked. "What is the meaning of this!"

Ginger growled as she went over, shoved Gilligan away from the Professor, and pulled him into a hard kiss!

At first Roy was too stunned to do anything but when Ginger pulled away he glared icily at her. "You're jealous."

"Of me?" Gilligan asked confused. "Ginger we're just friends!"

Roy firmly grabbed Ginger's arms and stood back away from her. "You are a beautiful woman Ginger but I have never held feelings for you."

Ginger stared! "What?"

"You heard me!" Roy said clenching his hands. "You are a friend to me. Nothing more. You are attractive but you are pushy and often full of yourself. You are being selfish!"

"But Professor!"

Roy held up a hand. "I'm flattered Ginger but you are not the first woman to try to seduce or push me into dating her. In all honesty it's a big turnoff."

Ginger stood in silent shock!

"Ginger, not all men want you just because you're beautiful. You're smart too and so talented," Gilligan said. "You deserve to be treated better than that. You always have. I was scared of you, yes...but I didn't want to hurt you. You get enough looks. I respect you."

Ginger swallowed as the hot air left her sails. "Gilligan…"

The first mate went over to her. "I may not be smart but I've been around sailors enough to hear things about how they see women. I never did. I'd get laughed at and mocked for not joining in but I didn't care. Everyone deserves to be respected for who they are, not what they look like." She took Ginger's hands in her own. "Not all men are wolves. There are good ones out there. One day you'll meet a real prince charming. He won't think of you as a trophy but he will love you until the end of his days."

Ginger's eyes grew wet as the words sunk in. Her emerald eyes met those of the first mate's deep blue. "No one's ever said that to me before."

Gilligan reached up and wiped away the tear that fell. "In my diary I wrote that you were good and you are. Those creeps in Hollywood don't deserve you. You deserve better."

Ginger pulled her into a hug. "I'm sorry Gilligan. I'm so sorry."

She hugged back. "It's alright. Just a misunderstanding."

The others smiled as they watched.

Ginger let out a breath and with that breath she let many things go. She had to or she would never be the friend GIlligan needed right now.

"I'm incredibly sorry too Dear," Mrs Howell said sighing.

Gilligan pulled away from Ginger. "It's alright Mrs Howell. You mean well."

She nodded as she got up and embraced the first mate before kissing her forehead. "You are a darling, wonderful person Gilligan. All we want is what's best."

She nodded. "I know Mrs Howell. I just have to do things my way. I may ask for help if I need anything."

Mrs Howell nodded smiling gently. "Please do."

"Gilligan how DO you feel about all of this?" Skipper asked.

The first mate sighed as she sat down. ""It's weird but I'm getting use to it I guess."

The others sat down as well and began the long conversation that at the end left everyone with a better understanding of how things would be. Some things would change but others...not so much really. Gilligan would still do her chores and if she was needed she would still help the men.

There was one unanimous decision that they didn't let her protest against.

She would never be put in danger, purposefully, again. They won't ask her and they won't LET her put herself in danger either.

Of course that was easier said than done!


	5. Chapter 5

The next few days passed by much more peaceful and Gilligan did start helping Mary Ann with the chores and even the cooking. Mary Ann eventually started writing down the recipes. Once she had a recipe she could follow she actually wasn't that bad.

In fact Gilligan found she enjoyed it. The first meal she cooked for everyone she got complimented on by everyone! The brilliant smile they were rewarded with warmed all of their hearts!

As time went on she got more used to being a girl. She was still very much the Gilligan they knew and loved.

One day Wendy hummed to herself as she got to the well that held their fresh water. The trough was getting low so she decided to start the few trips that it would take to fill it. She tied it to the vine and lowered it. After lifting it back up she did the same to the other and began to make her way back.

All of a sudden one side got lighter and she turned to see the Professor.

"Here, let me carry one of those for you."

She smiled at him. "Thanks Professor. They are awfully heavy."

He returned the smile and they made their way back.

"So what brings you out here?"

Roy shrugged. "Just a new plant I discovered…" He went on about it.

Gilligan listened. "Do you really think it can help us Professor? What if it winds up being poisonous?"

"I was going back to get my book so I could study it," he said.

"Do you need any help?"

Roy only smiled. "I'm afraid I'll bore you."

"Oh nonsense! I may not be smart but I do love to learn new things."

He stopped and turned to her. "Who said you weren't smart?"

"I barely passed high school. Teachers would get frustrated with me when nothing sunk in and I would ask questions." She chuckled. "I'm sure you had a few students like me."

He frowned. "Well...yes but I never lost my patience." He didn't know why the fact that she thought so low of herself bothered him so much but it did and he was determined to raise her confidence up. "I would love to have you with me."

Her shy smile made his stomach flip flop and he quickly chastised himself for such thoughts. She was a friend. Nothing more.

But as they emptied their buckets in the trough he couldn't help but admire the way the sun gleamed on her white hat and when she turned to him a gentle breeze blew her hair to the side making a few stray hairs blow across her sunkissed cheek.

"I'll uh...be right back," he said as she walked swiftly to the supply hut. He got the book and took a deep breath to calm himself. His mind went back to a few moments ago and the image stayed. For that moment Gilligan had seemed otherworldly...angelic in a way.

He shook his head and the image fled from his mind. 'Shame on you Roy Hinkley!' he thought harshly to himself. He stepped out of the hut and saw her put the buckets away. She took off her hat and wiped her brow before leaning against a tree and taking her hair down for a moment.

He swallowed. Ok that wasn't helping his predicament! He watched her run her fingers through her hair as the wind blew it before she tied it back up (much to his disappointment) and stuffed it under her hat.

He approached her. "Ready?"

She smiled at him. "Ready Professor!"

Roy grinned as he held his arm out to her and she took it with a giggle. As he showed her the plant and they discovered its potential uses he found himself even more attracted to her. She did ask a lot of questions but that showed that she was interested in what he had to say. She helped him gather the plant and carry it back to camp so he could study it further.

He was about to ask her to stay when they heard the Skipper calling her. He chuckled at her eyeroll and they shared a laugh before she bid him goodbye and left.

Roy shook his head fondly as his fingers touched the plant gently. With a smile on his face he got to work.

That night he watched her as she and Mary Ann served up another delicious meal. Was it him or was she a lot more graceful nowadays?

When she set his plate down in front of him he looked up and noticed that there was a flower tucked behind an ear underneath the hat. "Where did you get that?"

She took out the flower. "Oh! I forgot all about this!" She handed it to Ginger. "Is this the flower you needed for your perfume?"

The redhead nodded. "Yes thanks!" She took it and and stuck it in her hair for safekeeping.

As they ate Roy watched as GIlligan chatted with the women.

What he didn't know was that Papa Bear Skipper was watching him closely. He had been most of the day. It hadn't gotten by the captain that his little buddy had spent most of the day with him and he remembered what the Professor had said to Ginger about not liking pushy women.

Gilligan wasn't going to push anybody and he was going to make sure nobody pushed her.

Did he like he Professor? Yeah. Would he mind them dating? Not really but only if they took it slow.

Would he tear him limb from limb if he so much as made her shed a single tear?

No question about it.


	6. Chapter 6

Ginger sat at the stage mulling over what the Professor had said to her. Yes it had hurt but seduction was all she had known. It's what lead her to her roles.

She frowned in thought of what GIlligan had said. Her experience with men had been very different than Mary Ann's. She was used to wolves that only saw her outward appearance and a one night stand. She wasn't pure. She wasn't wholesome.

But she was good according to a review she was never meant to hear.

She sighed as she looked down at her lap. How many casting couches had she been on? How many lustful looks had she gotten? How many times had she been a trophy on some man's arm?

And the one she wanted didn't want her in that way. Could she just remain friends?

"Ginger? Are you alright?"

She looked up to see the Skipper's concerned gaze. Ginger smiled a little. "I'm alright. Just never thought Gilligan would be upstaged over me."

He chuckled as he sat down beside her. "There are a few things I never thought would happen."

She chuckled. "Like?"

The faint blush of his cheeks made his sky blue eyes stand out. "I uh...have to admit that when you boarded the Minnow I was a little starstruck. You see I...well…"

Ginger smiled at him. "Well what?" she asked putting her hand on his arm.

He sighed as he took off his hat and ran a hand through his hair. "I know what the Professor said hurt you. Gilligan doesn't mean any harm. If it's any consolation she's clueless."

Ginger nodded. "It did hurt but it needed to be said. I know I come on strong but I've had to be. I'm not innocent like her and Mary Ann and I'm not as poised as Mrs Howell. I've been around the block. I'm used to men falling weak at the knees wanting my autograph. Respect is something I'm not used to."

He gave a half smile. "I've been around the block a few times. I'm a typical sailor I'm afraid. Gilligan is the one that got me to straighten up." He sighed. "You wouldn't have wanted to know me before he came along. I was a drunk and almost ruined my career. I wished I had settled down and had a family but the thing is women like the uniform and they like men that look more like the Professor and even GIlligan, when he was a boy of course."

Ginger frowned in concern. "I'm...afraid I'm guilty of that too….looking at the uniform and looks."

"It's the way of the world," Skipper said shrugging.

"If you had wife...what would you think she'd be like?" the movie sar asked.

"Well...most important is she has to at least LIKE Gilligan because she's very important to me...like my daughter." He thought about it. "Independant. I've had my share of clingy women. Confidant." He looked at her before reaching over and held her hand. "She would have to be…" He smiled. "...good."

Ginger swallowed. "Someone like...like me?"

"I know I'm not the ideal man but I swear I would treat you with respect. I would romance you and give you all I have and then some. I'd protect you from harm whether it be headhunters or Hollywood wolves…"

She swallowed. "You'd let me continue my career?"

He smiled gently before bringing her hand up to his mouth and kissing it. "Of course...as long as you were happy."

"But I can't cook…"

"I can."

"I'd be away a lot…"

"I'd be faithful."

Ginger stared at him for a long moment not knowing what to say and believing every word that came out of his mouth. True he wasn't a prince charming with a muscular build and silver tongue.

He was, however, a gentleman. A welcome change from the animals she was used to.

The look in his eyes wasn't lustful. It was warm, kind, and brave just like the Skipper.

"Think about it ok? It's entirely up to you," Skipper said squeezing her hand before getting up and leaving.

She watched him go in thought. Her mind flipped through their time on the island and ehr eyes widened in realization.

She had often turned to the Skipper for protection and when they had had the beauty contest it was not the Professor who vouched for her.

It was the Captain.

Ginger felt like an idiot. All this time she'd been pining over a man that never wanted her when there was another perfectly good man right in front of her that did.

The Skipper was older, more mature. She realized that that was what she needed.

The more she thought of him the more the idea appealed to her.

Well why not?

Ginger got up and went after the Skipper. Once she found him she put her arms around his neck and kissed him. He returned the kiss and enveloped her in his strong and protective arms. She felt safe and when she pulled away she became lost in his warm gaze. There was no lust, just gentle warmth.

Ginger smiled as they linked arms and took a walk through the jungle.

Gilligan was right. She had found her prince charming. A little unconventional perhaps but the best things in life were unconventional.

Over the next few days Gilligan noticed the Skipper's happy mood and when she asked he only smiled.

"You'll understand someday Little Buddy."

"I doubt that Skipper."

He only chuckled.


	7. Chapter 7

The sweltering hot day made it impossible to do much of anything without the risk of heatstroke so Mary Ann suggested they take it easy and cool off at the lagoon. The girls made a picnic and the Howells mixed some drinks to go with the water they were bringing. The Professor and Skipper gathered towels and blankets as well as island made sunscreen. The men and Howells set up everything and waited for the girls to arrive.

Mary Ann and Ginger were in their bathing suits and sarongs. The bathing suit Ginger was wearing was a two piece flower patterned one. Gilligan was wearing Ginger's leopard print bathing suit.

Roy blinked when he saw her and the blush on his cheeks had nothing to do with the heat! The suit accentuated her lean figure and muscular extremities. Her hair was down and, like the other two, she had a flower behind her ear and a black sarong.

Ginger winked at him with a grin as she sat beside the Skipper. Roy sent her a scowl that she completely ignored as Gilligan sat in the empty spot beside him.

Now this was just getting cruel.

Ginger and Mary Ann rubbed the sunscreen on each other's backs and seemed to be taking their time much to the amusement of the Skipper and Howells.

Gilligan turned to the Professor. "Would you get my back for me? Please?"

Roy swallowed. "Sure Gilligan."

"Thanks Professor!" She turned her back to him and held her hair up and out of his way.

Roy took a deep breath. 'Control yourself Roy Hinkley!' he thought as he began to massage the oil on her back and shoulders. As he did he couldn't help but notice how soft her skin was to the touch and how smooth her neck and shoulders were.

Once he was done she turned to him with a smile. "Want me to do yours?"

"I think that would be a great idea!" Mary Ann said innocently. "Take it off Professor!"

Roy turned desperately to the Skipper but the sailor only grinned. "It's only fair."

With a defeated sigh he unbuttoned his shirt and slid it off. Now all he had on was his swim trunks. He looked at the first mate. "You really don't have to…"

Wendy blinked for a moment before clearing her throat. "It's alright. Turn around."

He nodded and did as she was told, glad that she wasn't making a big deal out of his muscular physique. He took care of himself and kept healthy. He was no Duke Williams but he was strong in his own right.

Wendy took a deep breath as she massaged the oil onto his back. She'd seen the Professor without a shirt plenty of times and it never bothered her. It sure did now and she didn't know why. Was it because she was a girl?

Roy had to concentrate on the periodic table of elements to keep himself in check. "I didn't know you were a skilled masseuse."

"I don't know. When I was a boy I gave Florence Oppenheimer a massage after she hurt her back playing soccer with us. I guess I got ok at it."

Roy chuckled. "Well I can assure you Gilligan that you are very good at it."

She blushed with a small smile. "Thanks Professor." She moved up to his neck and shoulders and giggled when he let out a small groan. "Why on Earth are you so tense?"

Roy glared at the snickering castaways as he tried to think of an answer! "Oh I...I lifted a heavy box earlier…"

She didn't ask anything else as she finished. "All done!"

Roy had to bury his disappointment as he turned back around. He watched as Gilligan applied to rest to her body before handing it to him and standing up. "Anyone want to go for a swim?"

"In a minute," Mary Ann said.

She nodded as she walked to the water and went waist deep before diving under and swimming laps.

Roy turned to the Skipper and girls. "What was the big idea?"

Ginger smirked. "You need some acting lessons so you can hide your facial expressions better Professor."

He scowled. "You all planned this! I assure you there is nothing going on between myself and Gilligan!"

"We didn't plan anything," Ginger said crossing her arms. "And there's nothing going on YET!"

Before he could protest the Skipper spoke up. "Professor listen, she enjoys the time you both spend together. I've noticed that it's been every day...without fail. The only one Gilligan has ever had a connection with, as a boy or a girl, was with me."

"I highly doubt…"

The sailor looked him right in the eyes. "He would ask a girl out and they'd just laugh at him. You remember Erika Tiffany Smith and the way she treated him."

Roy frowned. "I didn't see anything odd until much later."

"She talked down to him as if he were nothing but an annoying pebble in her shoe."

The Professor looked out into the water where Gilligan was swimming gracefully. Skipper there's no way she'd be interested in me. In her mind she's still a boy."

"You're wrong Professor," Mary Ann said. "At night we'll spend hours talking and Gilligan told us that she had never really dated a girl because one slip up and they'd yell at him and leave. Not only that but his parents were strict."

Skipper frowned and turned away. "One way of putting it."

They all looked at him.

"Captain?" Mr Howell asked.

The Skipper sighed. "It's not my story to tell but I will tell you all this and it gives you the idea. Gilligan won the Navy Cross for valor above and beyond the call of duty. At his award ceremony his mother and siblings showed up. His father chose to go to a bar instead of seeing his youngest son succeed." He looked at Roy, who sat there stunned. "Professor, affection is something she has a hard time seeing. She's not used to compliments or anything really positive and I admit I don't help matters sometimes. She's not used to being taken care of but she will by God take care of you."

Ginger looked at Roy. "Professor, you like her. It's easy to see. Show her you're interested in her."

The Professor took a deep breath. "I don't know how."

She smiled gently. "Go out there and swim with her. That's a good start."

What if I frighten her away," Roy asked but his resolve was failing.

"You won't. Take it slow and let her work through her feelings on her own. Be patient. Small gestures add up," Skipper said. He took a deep breath. "Go on Professor. You have my blessing but keep in mind that if you hurt my Little Buddy...my daughter...I will make you sharkbait. That's not a threat. That's a promise."

The Professor gulped and nodded as he stood up and walked to the water before taking a deep breath and diving underwater. His eyes instantly caught sight of Gilligan as she glided and flipped underwater. She turned and met his eyes and in an instant he swore she looked like a mermaid. Without thinking he held out his hand to her and she took it with a smile before they both surfaced for air.

Gilligan giggled! "Water's nice isn't it?"

He nodded as he allowed a smile. "You've swam around here many times. Do you have a favorite spot?"

"Actually follow me! I found it while looking for that cable."

He winced as she drew in a breath and dove under. Now that he thought about it covering up the cable had actually been a good idea because the rain would have ruined it. He took a deep breath and went under himself. Roy followed the young girl as she soared like a rocket to a spot that was full of beautiful pebbles and seashells.

The first mate scooped up a few before they pushed to the surface. "Sometimes I wish I was a fish so that I could stay underwater longer. It's so peaceful and beautiful." She smiled as she handed him a black pebble. "What do you think?"

"I saw a few oysters down there too. Is that where you found the pearls?" he asked curiously.

Wendy nodded. "I haven't checked for any in awhile. I bet the other girls would like some. I know Mrs Howell's pearl necklace is starting to fall apart."

Roy smiled gently. "Well how about we both grab some oysters and check?"

They both dove down and began collecting oysters before bringing them to shore and over to the others. The two spent the rest of the day looking for pearls. They found a few but most of them were better off eaten.

As the sun set Roy watched Gilligan as they walked back to camp exhausted but happy.

When Wendy woke up the next morning there was a box outside of the door to the girl's hut with her name on it. She opened it to reveal a snorkel that could extend several feet allowing her to stay underwater longer! Ginger and Mary Ann watched in curiosity as she pulled out a note and blushed with a shy smile.

"Swim well Little Mermaid. Professor"

When Roy emerged from his hut he blushed with a grin as she thanked him and hugged him! Her excitement warmed his heart.

That evening he found a note on his desk with a few beautiful pebbles surrounded by a pure white pearl.

"Thanks again Professor! I love my new snorkel! Gilligan"

He picked up the pearl and smiled softly as his mind replayed those moments under the water. After putting it away he lay down with his hands behind his head thinking about the first mate.

He couldn't stop the smile if he wanted to. 'Alright Roy. You may have six degrees but you're going to have to learn as you go. She's worth waiting for.'

He fell asleep to the mental image of Wendy Gilligan swimming underwater, her dark hair flowing freely around her.

Professor Roy Hinkley was in love.


	8. Chapter 8

Gilligan smiled in relief as Skippy finally recognized her and she now sat with him in her lap. She cradled the little monkey as if he were a baby. She hummed as she rocked him.

"Would you ever want one?"

She looked up and smiled at Roy. "Want one what?"

He chuckled as he sat down in front of her. "You look like a mom."

She blushed. "I did always want to be a dad." She sighed. "Can I be mom? Do I have the right...um…" She blushed!

He smiled. "I'm sure you do. I can see kids loving you."

She smiled a bit. "I remember we had a little girl on the Minnow once. She was scared to death of sailing since it was her first time. I told her that we were on the lookout for merpeople. Before long she was pointing out several fish and asking me about them."

"Did you know what kind they were?"

She nodded. "Most of them. I'd go to the library in my hometown and in Hawaii to read. Sometimes marine biology and sometimes stories."

He noticed the way her voice changed. "What is it?"

She sighed. "I wanted to so badly to go to college but no one accepted me and I couldn't pay for it. When I was eighteen I got thrown out of the house."

Roy stared at her in shock! "Why?"

She shrugged. "It's nothing important. I went and stayed with Skinny Mulligan until graduation. Then I joined the Navy."

He frowned in concern. "Gilligan…"

She looked at him. "Yeah?"

He took her hands in his own and met her eyes. "Any college would be lucky to have you. When we get rescued I'll help you get into one."

She chuckled! "Oh Professor I'm not smart enough!"

"You are."

She blinked! "Well I...I'm definitely not you…"

Realization hit him...as did the guilt. "Do you compare yourself to me?"

She looked down. "Sometimes...especially when I screw up as much I do.'

"Gilligan…"

She hugged the monkey. "I know the only reason we're still here is because of me. It was probably my fault we're here in the first place!"

He didn't say anything.

"The only good thing about being a girl is that at least everyone's nicer to me! No one cared what I said or thought when I was a boy! That and...and…"

He swallowed. "And what?"

She shut her eyes. "And I'm not the sacrificial lamb. You all actually care about what happens to me now."

At first Roy was too stunned to speak but as he thought over their time here he realized how she had gotten that idea. "Gilligan...do you remember the missile you disarmed?"

She looked at him and nodded. "Yeah…"

"Gilligan when it flew away with you we were all heartbroken," he said as he let go of her hands and touched her shoulders. "I had never felt so guilty in all of my life. We have always cared for you."

She sighed. "What about what you said about the magic tricks?"

He winced! "That was a mistake on our parts. Sometimes when people are upset they say things they don't mean." He tilted her chin up to meet his eyes. "I'm sorry I called you a pest."

"It's alright…"

"No Gilligan it's not. You are a brave and wonderful person with the purest heart I've ever seen. You are remarkable and the gentlest person I have ever had the pleasure of meeting." He smiled gently as he brushed a strand of her hair behind her ear. "Only you could have tamed a lion. Only you could have swam back to us after the missile took off with you. Only you could have outwitted the headhunters."

She swallowed. "Professor…"

He put a finger to her mouth. "Shhh. Truth be told I admire you. No matter what you face you come back strong. You are a hero Gilligan."

Gilligan's eyes watered a bit and she blinked to keep the tears from falling. She swallowed as she hugged him. "Oh thank you Professor!"

He wrapped his arms around her making the young girl feel safe...really and truly safe. A strange feeling welled up in her but she didn't know what it was. It was warm and she liked it, whatever it was.

"And you ARE smart in your own way. I won't accept you thinking anything different am I clear?"

She grinned as she looked up at him. "Aye aye Professor!"

He chuckled! "Good!"

She blushed with a shy smile as he stood up and helped her to her feet.

For a moment they just stood there lost in each other's gaze. The first mate felt butterflies in her stomach as she began to see him in a completely different way.

The sound of a bird broke the spell that had been cast over the two castaways and they looked up to see a beautiful bird.

"What kind of a bird is that?" Gilligan asked.

He smiled as he began the explanation.

As he talked she watched the way he gestured and the way his mouth moved as he talked. She could see his eyes lighting up as he shared the information on the bird and it's rarity.

Gilligan smiled as she listened drawn to his enthusiasm before she reached up and let out a whistle. Within a few minutes the bird was on her hand and the both admired it's beauty.

When she let it go they returned to camp and she watched the Professor go to his lab.

_That night she had a dream that she was in the jungle alone. A gentle breeze blew around her and it seemed to be trying to push her down a path. She followed the wind until it lead her to the lagoon._

_There, dressed in his usual shirt and khakis as well as his sport's coat was the Professor. A gust of wind made her stumble but she never hit the ground._

_He had caught her. He then held her in a dance stance and they glided to the song of the sea and birds...the island's song._

_After a moment they stopped and he leaned down to kiss her just as she shut her eyes and leaned in…_

Only for a clap of thunder to wake her up!

Gilligan sighed as the rain began to pour but her mind replayed the dream.

Where had THAT come from?


	9. Chapter 9

Gilligan curled up in her hammock feeling absolutely miserable. Earlier she had panicked when she discovered blood in her underwear but before she could run to the Professor the girls had stopped her and told her what was going on.

She was having her first ever period which she saw as a mixed blessing. One one hand she now knew she could have a baby someday. On the other hand the cramps were terrible and her head felt like someone was playing the bongos in her brain!

Ginger had informed the Skipper and talked him into giving her the day off. It hadn't taken much convincing after he was able to check up on her and he spent the day with her. Mary Ann told the Professor and the Howells what was going on.

Mrs Howell chuckled! "Oh the poor dear! I'm glad I don't have to go through that any longer!"

"How is she feeling?" Roy asked concerned.

Mary Ann smiled. "Cramps mostly and a headache. Do you think you can make something for her?"

He nodded. "Certainly."

She grinned. "I'll make a pie and you can serve it to her with the medicine."

He blushed and crossed his arms. "Mary Ann Summers! I'll have you know that we have been spending plenty of time together and am in no need of anyone's assistance!"

She just put her hands on her hips with a smirk! "Oh we've noticed! She's been walking on air the past week!" She went over to him. "Each day her head is held a little higher and her smile is brighter."

He chuckled. "Well...her sense of self worth needs a boost."

She nodded knowingly.

Roy left to gather the ingredients for a painkiller. As he did he spotted a beautiful monarch butterfly and smiled at an idea. He returned to his hut and mixed the ingredients. While that cooked he picked up his journal and drew the first mate with butterfly wings. He smiled gently as he colored it and swirled magic around the beautiful butterfly on the page.

Below he wrote her name.

Good

Interesting

Life

Love

Impressive

Great

Amazing

Nature

He folded it in half and poured the painkiller into a bamboo cup. He also added a tropical flower and put everything on a tray. He took it to the girl's hut and peaked in seeing her asleep. The Professor tiptoed in and went over to her before setting the tray on her nightstand. He then turned to and watched her sleep.

'She's so beautiful...like something out of a fairy tale," he thought as he reached over and stroked her brow and cheek. He wanted to lean down and kiss her soft lips but knew that he had to wait.

At least for now.

"Gilligan...can you wake up for me?" he whispered.

She stirred before her eyes opened sleepily. "Prof'ser?"

He smiled. "I brought you some medicine for the pain."

She smiled sleepily. "Thanks…" She sat up and he gave her the cup. When she finished he laid her back down and stroked her hair.

Gilligan smiled sleepily as her eyes slid closed. "You're wonderful Professor...like a prince…"

He chuckled with a smile. "Well thank you Gilligan. Go to sleep."

She nodded as she fell into a deep sleep. Roy watched her for a long moment and when he was sure she was out like a light he leaned down and kissed her temple before placing the picture and flower in her hands. He then left the hut.

Hours later GIlligan woke up feeling better. She blinked when she saw the paper and flower. She unfolded it and blushed with a soft smile. What a sweet gesture!

That night she had another dream.

Wendy waited nervously as the princesses were introduced one by one to the handsome prince. They would curtsy and he would bow. They were all so graceful.

"Presenting Princess Wendy Gilligan of the Pacific Isles!"

Wendy took a deep breath as she walked up to the prince and curtsied...only for her step on the skirt of her gown and topple over!

The entire kingdom roared with laughter and she put her face in her hands in humiliation!

"Silence at once!"

The command made everyone hush and she looked up and watched as the Prince knelt down.

"Are you alright?"

She nodded.

He helped her up. "Will you honor me with a dance?"

She curtsied. "It would be my honor Your Highness."

A gentle waltz played and the rest of the dream played out with them dancing all throughout the night.

In the real world she smiled in her sleep as her fairytale dream played out.


	10. Chapter 10

AN: This bumped up the rating and you'll see why. Nothing too explicit but it's close.

The sound of a helicopter was the cause of a major celebration. Rescue had finally come!

That is until that evening when the man, Jonathan Kinkaid, told them what his real intentions were: he would hunt one of them for twenty four hours.

When he narrowed it down to Gilligan her eyes had gone wide in fear and the Skipped pulled her close in protection.

Only for Ramoo to grab her away from them! Roy watched in fear and horror as she was dragged away. She was at their mercy.

While in the supply hut Gilligan sat down at the table nervous and scared as Kinkaid checked his gun. He regarded her. "Don't be frightened. No one will hurt you tonight."

She looked at him. "Maybe not tonight but tomorrow you will! What did I ever do to you?! What if you kill me? Then what? Will you go after the others?"

He shrugged. "As protective as they seemed I might not have a choice." He looked at Ramoo. "Ramoo, fix her a meal."

The asian nodded as he took a pack. He looked at Gilligan. "Stove?"

She sighed. "Kitchen area's not far from here. Just outside of camp."

He nodded and left.

When Ramoo left Kinkaid smirked as he went over and put his hands on her shoulders before massaging them roughly. "Relax."

The poor girl stiffened at the touch. "Please...no…"

He leaned down and started sucking on her neck as his hands roamed up and down her arms. When she tried to get away he held on tighter. "Mmm...you smell good Gilligan...like the sea. Intoxicating…"

She whimpered. "Please...you..you said you wouldn't hurt me tonight…!"

"And I'm not...I'm a man of my word. Tell me Girl...have you ever pleased a man before?"

Wendy shook her head. "No...no please…"

He reached down and into her pants where he fondled her. His eyebrows went up. "A pretty little thing like you a virgin?"

"I was born a boy!" she blurted out.

His other hand massaged a breast. "Must have been some surgery. You're definitely a girl now!"

"M-mad scientist…!" she said as tears coursed down her face. "Stop please!"

He smirked as he sucked on her neck until he left a bruise before removing his hands and stepping back.

Gilligan hugged herself crying in fear.

Just then Ramoo came in and stopped minute taking in the scene. He placed a steak in front of her and noticed the way she was trembling. "Boss?"

Kinkaid smirked. "I'm sure she'd make a good little whore but I was satisfied with that prostitute you got me before we left. She knew what to do."

Ramoo frowned as he sat beside her. "Eat. Need strength."

She shook her head. "I feel like I'm gonna throw up."

Ramoo looked at Kinkaid. "Girl relax better with a friend."

Kinkaid thought a moment. "Well I"m sure one of them will come to try to rescue her. I'll send the message. In the meantime make sure she eats."

He nodded. "Think of family."

Gilligan looked up at him and was surprised to see compassion in those brown eyes. She swallowed and nodded before she started eating.

A few minutes later Mr Howell came in. He sent a glare at the hunter. "I want a word with you Kinkaid." He went over and knelt beside her. "Are you alright Dear Girl?"

Her already haunted eyes met his and she only nodded.

The millionaire's hair stood up on the back of his neck. "Did something happen Gilligan?"

WIth a shaky hand she pulled the collar on her shirt to reveal the bruise before looking down.

His eyes went wide before he stood up and pulled her to him! He turned to the hunter. "Kinkaid this young lady means a lot to me. $200,000 for her release and you leave this island! Forget rescue!"

Kinkaid crossed his arms. "No."

Thurston gulped and held her tighter. "$300,000?"

"No."

"Half a million! A million! Name your price!"

"I'm not interested in money."

He swallowed. "You ARE sick! What are you interested in?! Jewels, diamonds pearls?"

"No now you will leave with a message."

He clutched the girl to him. "What message?"

"That I will allow one...other than the Skipper...to stay here tonight with her to keep her calm."

"The Skipper is like her father. Why can't he come?" Mr Howell asked although he had a suspicion as to why.

"That's exactly the reason. He'll get dangerous. No...someone levelheaded…"

Thurston looked at Gilligan. "Would you like the Professor Dear?"

She looked up at him and nodded. "P-please?"

He nodded and kissed her forehead. "You are a brave girl, GIlligan. We believe in you and we love you. Please keep that in mind."

She nodded with a tearful smile.

He got up and left with a heavy heart.

After he left Gilligan swallowed as she got up and went to Roy's desk where she opened his journal and grabbed a pen.

"Writing a goodbye letter?"

She swallowed. "A just in case letter."

"Dear Professor,

Mr. Howell just left to get you and I won't be able to tell you how I really feel because of Kinkaid. Ever since I became a girl you've been my best friend. You've raised my spirits and made me feel better and believe in myself. You've taken care of me in ways that no one else has, ever. Well except the Skipper but that's not important right now. I have something I want you to know.

I love you. I fell in love with you. You're handsome, smart, gentle, and kind. Any girl would be honored to call you hers. If you don't feel the same way I understand. Mary Ann would be a great match for you. She's sweet and she can take care of you. You can go diving for pearls for her. She'd love them.

Please don't cry over me for too long. I want you to live and fall in love with a girl that makes you happy.

If I die I'll watch over you and the others. Always.

Love, Gilligan"

She sighed shakily as she shut the book and wiped her tears as the door opened again revealing the Professor.

He darted over to her and pulled her into a protective embrace. "Are you alright Gilligan?"

She swallowed as she buried her face in his shirt. "I'm scared."

Roy saw the bruise on her neck and was instantly hit with hate for Kinkaid. He glared at the hunter. "You monster!"

Kinkaid shrugged as he cleaned his gun. He nodded to the far corner. "You both sleep there."

He took a deep breath to calm himself down before he lead her over there and they both sat down. He cradled her in his lap and laid her head on his chest and made sure her ear was over his heart. "It's alright...I'm here."

Gilligan looked up at him. "Like always." She reached up and cupped his cheek. "Thank you for everything. If I don't make it…"

"You will...you have to…" he said as sorrow filled him. "Gilligan we need you...I need you. I swear I will heal any wound and help you anyway I can but please...I'm begging you you have to live.

She nodded gulping. "I'm going to try."

He looked at her debating on something before making a decision. He cupped the back of her head and brought her up before meeting her lips with his own in a gentle and loving kiss.

The first mate had tears in her eyes as she returned the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Kinkaid watched amused as Ramoo turned away to give them some privacy.

When they pulled away finally he looked deep into her eyes. "I believe in you. I...I…" He kissed her again. "I love you."

She swallowed. "Oh Professor…"

"No I need to say this in case I don't get another chance. I've fallen in love with you Gilligan. You are the most remarkable woman I have ever met. The time we spent together I have cherished every moment." He brushed her hair from her face. "You've brought life to me and helping you through your transformation has helped me realize that the best things in life are worth waiting for."

Tears leaked out of her eyes as she listened to the heartfelt words. "I love you too."

They shared another kiss and when they broke apart he held her close and rocked her. When she finally did fall asleep he laid her head on his lap and kept a vigil as he stroked her hair.

Kinkaid chuckled. "That was so sweet I think I'm going to have cavities."

Roy glared at him. "You may not leave this island alive no matter what the outcome is because of what you did to her!"

He smirked evilly. "I didn't rape her."

"The bruise on her neck tells a different story," Roy growled. "You molested her."

He cuckled darkly. "Only to see if she was as pure as she seemed. I'm surprised no one's taken her to bed yet. Pretty little thing."

Roy just glared darkly.

"She did say something interesting...something about being born a boy."

"A mad scientist named Boris Balinkoff changed her gender," the Professor said angrily. "A procedure that only Gilligan could have fared so well in enduring! Kinkaid you have no idea who you're dealing with! This woman has fought off headhunters, disarmed a missile, and bravely faced down every adversary that has come here! She know's this island better than the rest of us and is friends with the wildlife! You don't stand a chance you horrid monster! She will beat you! She will win!"

"She's a woman. Weak."

This time it was Roy's turn to smirk. "You're in for a surprise. Wendy Gilligan has a magic all her own and a karma with the island. It has chosen her to be it's keeper...it's princess."

Kinkaid rolled his eyes. "I never thought that you would believe in fairy tales Professor. Besides the redhead seems more royal than her."

"Not all princesses wear crowns," Roy said as he looked down at the sleeping sailor in his lap. His expression softened. "Sometimes they wear white first mate hats."

Kinkaid smirked. "Ramoo...read what she wrote in that book."

Ramoo picked up the journal. "Boss...it private."

"Just do it," he snapped causing the asian to jump.

Ramoo shot Roy an apologetic look before he opened it to the page containing her letter. He read it out loud.

Roy listened and shut his eyes as tears began to form. All he could do now was pray.


	11. Chapter 11

The next morning Ramoo took Roy back to the others and put him in with them in the makeshift cell that was in a cave with bamboo bars.

His hands were clenched and his eyes hard as he paced back and forth in agitation.

Mary Ann went over and hugged him. "She'll be ok Professor."

He let out a shaky breath and hugged her back. "I hope so." His mind went back to earlier when they had been forced apart.

_Gilligan swallowed as she hugged him close. "See you tomorrow Professor."_

_He cupped her cheek and kissed her. "Until we meet again Gilligan."_

_She smiled a little. "Wendy."_

_He smiled back. "Roy. When this is over would you like to have dinner with me...just the two of us?"_

_Wendy smiled and kissed him. "I'd love to."_

_Kinkaid dragged her away and Ramoo had to force Roy back with his spear. They shared a final glance before they lost eye contact._

Kinkaid chuckled as he approached the cave. "Well the game has begun!"

The Skipper growled in a way that made him sound like a lion. "You won't win!"

He just chuckled darkly. "Well...I suggest you get your eulogies ready." He clicked his gun closed. "Better not keep Gilligan waiting."

They watched him disappear. "Guard them well Ramoo!"

Ramoo kept his back to the castaways and gripped his spear.

When the first gunshot tore through the air they jumped and looked at each other. It was then that it really began to sink in the danger Gilligan was in.

As the hours passed they could hear the sounds of the gunshots and each time tears were shed and fear filled the prison.

As night fell Mr Howell knelt and began praying hard for the life of the girl he loved like a daughter. His wife tearfully joined him. Mary Ann and Ginger were next followed closely by the Skipper.

Roy swallowed knowing that her fate was in the hands of a higher power. It was time to have a little faith. He knelt down as well.

The six castaways prayed all throughout the terrible night. As the night progressed the closer they all got and the tighter they held each others hands.

Ramoo looked inside before looking up at the stars thinking about what his boss was doing. He made a decision. At some point one of them would have enough. He went over and loosened the vine holding the cell door closed.

In the morning when Mrs Howell approached him Ramoo didn't hurt her like he had been originally ordered to do. He let himself get captured and tied up.

Roy and Jonas darted through the jungle and came up upon the fresh water trough as Gilligan ran towards it!

"Kinkaid NO!"

Roy's eyes went wide in horror as a gunshot tore through the air and she fell in the water!

All three ran over to the trough...one in smug triumph and the other two in fearful horror.

It turned around when Gilligan pulled Kinkaid into the water before dashing to the jungle!

Kinkaid growled as he climbed out of the trough and watched the two men run after her!

They found her on her hands and knees panting from exhaustion. She looked at them eyes wide and haunted.

Roy hugged her close and could tell that she was trying desperately to hold her emotions in! He looked up at Skipper! "We have to hide her!"

Skipper nodded! "Come on Professor!" He went over and scooped her up before they ran!

Within an hour they had her hidden in a hollow tree with an eyehole carved out.

When Kinkaid came with Ramoo she could barely hear the conversation. That is until she heard something that made her still with fright!

"I know one way to get her out of hiding…!"

She peaked out and gasped as the gun was aimed at Roy while Ramoo held back the Skipper! "No!"

"Stay hidden Wendy!" Roy said glaring at Kinkaid.

The hunter smirked. "If you love him like you said you'd save him!"

"NO!" she screamed as she tipped over her disguise and crawled out! "Don't hurt him!"

Several things happened at once just then. Kinkaid knocked the Professor to the ground before he aimed at the girl and fired just as his buzzer went off!

Gilligan screamed in pain as the bullet entered her abdomen and she collapsed!

The captain snarled as he punched Ramoo knocking him to the ground before he AND Roy attacked Kinkaid!

Ramoo went over to Wendy and felt for a pulse. "Girl alive!" he said.

Both men looked at each other before whirling around!

"We leave," Ramoo said going over.

"You'd better," Roy said growling as he stood above Kinkaid. "You lose. I warned you."

The hunter glared at him as Ramoo helped his boss up and took him back to the copter.

The Skipper and Professor ran over to Gilligan and knelt beside her. Needing reassurance himself he felt her neck. He let out a shaky sigh. "She's still here…!"

The captain nodded as he carefully picked her up. Her limp form brought tears to his eyes as they hurried back to camp!

The Howells stared horrified as the women burst into tears thinking the worst!

Roy reassured them she was still alive as he and the Skipper got her inside the supply hut and Roy started boiling some water and putting in bandages and a pair of tweezers. He then turned to the girl that was now lying on his cot. "Skipper we'll have to cut off her shirt. The women can mend it later!"

He nodded as he grabbed a pair of scissors and cut the red shirt in half and gently pulled it off of her. "I'm sorry Little Buddy," he said sorrowfully. "Oh God…!" he gulped when he saw the wound!

Roy glanced over and swallowed. "Please Wendy...don't do this to me...to us!"

Jonas looked over at him. "Professor...keep it together. She needs you right now."

He nodded and one the sterilization was complete his entire demeanor seemed to calm as if something was possessing him. Without a word he went over and used the tweezers to find and pull out the bullet. He tended to her wound and wrapped her torso.

The entire time she remained unconscious.

Skipper let out a sigh as he went towards the door. "I'm going to tell the others. Watch over her."

"Believe me Skipper I have no intentions of leaving her alone." He looked up at him. "I would have taken that bullet for her…"

He put a hand on his shoulder. "I know Professor and she knows it too."

He nodded as he pulled up a chair beside her taking her hand in his. The Skipper swallowed at the scene before he left to inform the others.

Roy stroked her hair remembering what he had said to Kinkaid.

Not all princesses wear crowns. Some wear white first mate hats.

He swallowed. "Once upon a time…"


	12. Chapter 12

After three days the castaways forced Roy out of the supply hut to get some fresh air because he had not left her side except to use to use the bathroom. He walked in a daze until he made it to the lagoon and in his mind's eye he could see Wendy swimming and diving like the beautiful mermaid she was.

He clenched his hands. IS...she wasn't dead yet! No past tense!

'Didn't we promise her that she would no longer be put in danger? Didn't we swear we'd protect her? Didn't we promise to keep her from even letting herself be harmed?'

He sat on the beach and thought about the woman that had effectively stolen his heart. He thought about the words she had written to him. Her unselfish desire for him to be happy even if it wasn't with her.

Roy stood up and undressed down to his boxers before going to the water and diving under. It didn't take him long to find her favorite spot and he used his hands to scoop up pebbles and oysters before taking them back to shore. He left the pebbles by his clothes and used a knife to open the oysters and look for pearls.

Out of ten he found one. He studied it in the light taking note of its size and pure white color. It was hard to believe that this beautiful pearl came from a piece of dirt that annoyed the oyster making it mold a protective covering until it became something beautiful.

Much like Wendy if he thought about it. When they first landed Willie Gilligan was an annoying pest to everyone but time seemed to soften their feeling towards him and they had all began to see why the Skipper held him so close. When Willie became Wendy she blossomed from that speck of dirt into a beautiful pearl. All she needed was a little patience and nurturing and in front of their eyes she went from clumsy first mate to a still clumsy but beautiful princess.

His hand clenched around the pearl and he bowed his head finally allowing his tears to fall. He had been holding them back. He stayed there for hours grieving and praying that the love he had so recently found wouldn't be stripped away from him so soon.

After a few moments he dressed and put the pebbles and pearl in his pocket before returning to to camp and to her side.

Ginger was just finishing up with gently brushing her hair as she hummed a gentle lullaby. The sadness in her eyes was plain to see. She looked up at him and smiled sadly. "I know women that would kill to have hair as soft as hers."

He nodded with a sad chuckle as he unloaded his pockets of the pebbles on his desk. In his hand was the pearl as he sat by her side. "Any change?"

Ginger sighed. "No. Why isn't she waking up? She didn't hit her head on anything."

"I don't know. She's healing and my guess is that this experience has traumatized her into not waking up."

Ginger sighed. "It'll be another battle to get her out of this. I can just imagine the nightmares."

He nodded. "I know. First things first. We wake her up and then we work on healing her mind."

The movie star stood up and watched as Roy returned to the injured first mate's side. "What if we can't? What if this changes her?"

"We'll cross that bridge when and if we come to it."

"What if it's too much?" she pressed. "She could become distant or even violent. Professor...she might be too far gone…"

He shook his head. "This is Gilligan we're talking about Ginger. She's stronger than we all give her credit for sometimes."

"Well that's true...but still you should prepare yourself for the possibility."

He stiffened. Possibility of what?""

She swallowed. "That this could freeze her heart."

He looked at her. "Freeze her...Ginger that is scientifically…"

"It's just an analogy. What I mean is that this could harden her. Kinkaid hunted her like an animal and before that he touched her. He put his hands on her and she couldn't fight him off. He came close to raping her."

He swallowed. He remembered the rage Mr Howell had been in when he had returned and in his rage blurted out his suspicions.

"She probably feels dirty...unworthy…" Ginger said in thought as she looked at the first mate. "I've felt that way after every casting couch. I used to scrub my skin raw to try to get rid of the feelings those hands caused me." She sighed. "I think she hasn't woken up because she's afraid to."

"But...she knows that we won't turn our backs on her," he said frowning.

"Of course."

After a moment she left.

Roy took Wendy's hand in his own and placed the pearl in her palm. He closed her hand around it and kissed her knuckles. "Wendy don't be afraid. I'm here. I'm not going to leave you."

He looked at her gentle features and was hit with an idea. It was stupid, childish, and foolish. It only happened in fairy tales...fictional stories.

But as she lay there, dressed in a blue dress of Ginger's for the time being, he couldn't help but imagine the supply hut as a room in a high tower, the grass walls fading away to stone, the cot a beautiful bed, the window stained with colors.

Her, a sleeping princess cursed to sleep after being attacked by a terrible wizard. Him, fighting a dragon and rushing to her rescue.

His logical mind knew it wouldn't work...knew it was a hopeless fantasy. His heart argued as he leaned over her and gently ran a hand through her dark strands. He shut his eyes and kissed her.

He pulled up and looked expectantly but alas, it was not meant to be. Roy bowed his head in sorrow...finally giving up.

That is until he felt her stir and his head shot up to stare at her.

Then, to his astonishment and joy, her eyes opened and met his.


	13. Chapter 13

AN: This is Gilligan's dream in while in the coma.

After she had fallen the darkness consumed the girl. The next thing she knew she was in a tower that had no doors and a single window. Her dark hair was several feet long and it hung out of the window.

Gilligan ran to the window and looked down seeing her hair hang all the way to the ground. A witch with a heavy hood climbed up her hair and into the window.

"Please let me out!" Gilligan pleaded.

The hood hid the witch's face. "You will stay here forever! You belong to me!"

She swallowed and watched as the witch climbed down her hair. The girl then went and sat on a bed shedding tears wondering what was going on.

"Gilligan! GIlligan! Let down your hair!"

She blinked as she ran to the window and looked down. Her eyes went wide when she saw the Professor dressed as a prince! Relief filled her as she lowered the braided hair and he climbed up!

Once inside they shared a hug before pulling away!

"Gilligan, I don't know how to defeat the witch. Tell me what to do and I'll do it."

She swallowed. "I don't know…"

He cupped her cheek. "You do know."

Just as they were about to kiss they heard the witch climbing up her hair and the Prince hurriedly hid!

The witch cackled as she stood in front of Gilligan. "Well little girl...what's the matter? Too gentle to fight back?"

"Who are you?" Gilligan demanded.

The witch reached up and pulled back her hood and Gilligan's eyes went wide in shock!

The witch was herself!

"I don't understand…"

"Well then Dear let me tell you. I'm your fear. Defeat me and you can leave this tower! No one can rescue you!" The Witch used her magic to toss the Prince in front of her! "You either fight me or he dies!"

The Prince jumped to his feet and drew out his sword! "You will not harm her!"

She waved her hand and he flew against the wall and slumped to the floor.

His sword remained in front of the girl and Gilligan picked it up and held it! "I will fight!"

"You don't stand a chance girl!" The Witch drew out her own sword and the two locked in battle! The clangs echoed throughout the room as they fought and pushed at each other!

The Witch smirked as she locked against the first mate! "You're not good enough! Not brave enough!"

Gilligan glared as she pushed harder! "YES I AM!" she screamed as she she gave an almighty shove and pushed her out of the window! She looked down to see the Witch climbing up her hair!

So she did the only thing she could think of: she sliced the hair with the sword and watched as the WItch, her fear, fell to the ground before vanishing!

She turned as the Prince approached her smiling proudly. "I knew you could do it!"

She blushed shyly with a smile as he cupped her cheek and brought her up to a kiss. Her eyes slid closed as their lips touched.

When she opened them again she was lying on the cot in the supply hut. Her vision was only on the sapphire blue eyes above her and she smiled tiredly at him.

Roy grinned tearfully. "True love's kiss. I should have known!"

Gilligan giggled as her eyes slid closed in sleep this time.

He kissed her forehead. "Rest now Sweet Princess. I'll be here if you need me."

She smiled in her sleep knowing that her prince would always be there.


	14. Chapter 14

Miraculously the bullet hadn't hit anything. It had gone through her side and out. The infection was what had put her in a coma.

Now, several weeks later, thanks to the tender care of the Professor and the rest of the castaways she Wendy Gilligan was finally able to join everyone for breakfast. She leaned heavily on Roy due to still being a little weak but she made it to the cheers of the others.

Wendy just gave them a small smile. Ever since the hunt she hadn't spoken much about what happened in those twenty four hours. Her nightmares told plenty. The first mate's screams echoed through the still nights and in the throes of her nightmares her movements were violent.

Roy didn't know what to do. He and the others watched in dismay as they girl they all loved seemed to be withering away in front of them. She always looked tired and she ate like a little bird. Her eyes were haunted and whenever she did speak her voice was quiet. She couldn't look anyone in the eyes. What she was afraid of seeing they didn't know.

Maybe the fact that she was no longer confined to the place she'd been almost raped in would boost her spirits. Gilligan was like a flower. She needed fresh air, sunshine, and water in order to bloom.

In fact that gave Roy an idea. "Would anyone be up for a luau at the beach?"

"Oh how marvelous! A party!" Mrs Howell said.

"I think it's a wonderful idea!" Ginger said smiling.

"What about you Little Buddy?" Skipper asked hiding the worry he felt.

"Well I...it'd be great. What can I do to help?" Wendy said meekly.

"Oh nothing Dear! In fact this will be for you!" Mrs Howell said. "A celebration for your healing!"

"Oh you don't have to do that," Wendy said but they could tell she was touched all the same.

Roy put his arm around her. "We want to Wendy. Let them set up. You and I are going somewhere else for awhile."

"And where might that be?" she asked and Roy was delighted that her voice was a little louder.

He grinned. "You'll see!"

After breakfast Roy hoisted her up on his back and carried her piggy back style to the jungle. When he got to a grove of koa trees he set her down on her feet before turning to her. "Doing ok?"

She nodded. "I'm fine."

"No you're not. After what you've been through of course you're not alright." Roy reached up and stroked her cheek. "Please Wendy. Talk to me."

She let out a shaky breath and bowed her head. "I'm damaged I…" She hugged herself. "I'm sorry I'm such trouble…"

He sighed and pulled her into a hug. "You're not trouble. What you lived through was a nightmare for anyone. You're not damaged."

Wendy swallowed. "He touched me…" She shakingly reached up but he held her hand.

"I know."

"I'm dirty."

"You're innocent," Roy said stroking her hair. "Feel me instead. Let my touch replace that monsters."

She nodded.

"Honey you tell me where I can and can't go. YOU are in control."

Wendy let out a shaky breath. "N-not my chest or...or you know where."

He smiled gently. "Understood. Anywhere else?"

"No. Everywhere else is fine…"

He nodded as he gently sat behind her and massaged her shoulders. He took her hat off of her head and kneaded her neck as he kissed the top of her head. "Ramoo read me your letter."

She swallowed. "He did?"

"Kinkaid made him. Honey, Mary Ann's a sweet girl and all but she isn't you."

"I just want you to be happy."

He smiled gently. "I know. My Dear there is no one on the Earth more selfless than you." He pushed the collar of her shirt to reveal what was left of the bruise Kinkaid had left on her skin. It was fading away nicely. He leaned down and kissed the spot effectively replacing Kinkaid's filthy mouth. He kissed her neck as his hands roamed down her upper arms. "You're so strong Wendy. Inside and out. It's one of the many reasons I fell in love with you."

SHe swallowed. "I'm not perfect...I'm not a lady."

"Thank Heavens you're not! Perfect is boring. You bring life wherever you go. And you ARE a lady. You're a lady that enjoys swimming, can tame wild beasts, and climb trees. You're a nature lady. A sailor lady."

She smiled a little. "You're sweet."

"Dear, sugar isn't even half as sweet as you are."

She blushed and he just chuckled as his hands circled around her middle and he held her close. Her eyes slid shut as he gently rocked her and before she could stop herself the entire hunt came tumbling out.

The Professor sat there listening in silent support. He had to shut his eyes to hold in the anger and hate he felt towards the hunter. When she finally finished he held her close. "Never again. I am so sorry you had to go through that."

"It's ok I'm...I'm getting better."

He nodded with a sigh. "Give yourself time and give yourself a break."

She nodded before smiling shyly. "That dinner date you promised still on?"

Roy smiled and nodded. "Of course."

"Luau doesn't count don't even try it!' she teased.

The Professor laughed as he hugged her. "Oh I have no intention to!"

Her sweet laughter was music to his ears.


	15. Chapter 15

Little by little the nightmares faded and Wendy became her old self again. There was just one big difference:

She was head over heels madly in love with Roy Hinkley and it was very obvious that he felt the same way.

The two could scarcely be apart for very long. He'd go swimming with her and she'd help him with his research.

One night he took her for a night time picnic on the beach underneath the moon and stars. She had dressed up a bit, wearing the duffle bag dress that now was remade to fit her, her hair down the way he liked it, and even a little bit of make up. Roy dressed up as well in his brown jacket.

The evening was nice, with a gentle breeze and full moon that reflected on the water. The sky itself was clear and full of stars a the waves crashed gently against the shore.

Once finished they lay on the blanket and she asked about the constellations, naming the ones she already knew. He wasn't surprised she knew so much. Sailors were taught how to navigate by the stars.

Roy smiled when she laid her head on his chest. He stroked her hair as they both relaxed and soon drifted off to sleep.

The sunrise woke Roy up and his eyes landed on the sleeping sailor in his arms. He smiled as he leaned down and kissed her.

Wendy woke up and smiled sleepily. "Good morning…we stayed out all night…"

He chuckled sleepily. "We sure did…"

Her eyes then flew open and she sat up. "We stayed out all night!"

Rpy sat up as well and they looked at each other before bursting into laughter! "I can hear the Howells now!"

She giggled! "Forget the Howells the Skipper's going to have me run drills for a month!"

Roy chuckled nervously. "Before or after he throws me off the cliffs for the sharks to eat?"

Wendy just shook her head before they shared a kiss.

They gathered their things before returning to the camp where Roy sneaked into his hut and Wendy managed to sneak into the girl's hut undetected.

Or so she thought!

"And where have you been young lady?" Ginger asked with a smirk.

Wendy blushed! "Um...nowhere!"

Mary Ann crossed her arms with a grin. "Well? What happened?"

"Nothing happened! We ate, looked at the stars, and accidently fell asleep!"

GInger smiled gently at her. Ever since she had gotten together with the Skipper she had softened even more to the first mate. "You sure he didn't try anything? He was a perfect gentleman?"

Wendy nodded smiling a little as she thought back to last night. "It was like a dream...a wonderful dream come true…"

Mary Ann smiled. "Aww! Well I have to get breakfast ready."

Once she left Ginger approached the first mate. "Gilligan...Honey you're sure nothing happened? You wouldn't have done anything but when the mood is right…"

She only smiled. "I promise Ginger. Nothing happened. He respects me."

She nodded. "Alright." She put her hand on Wendy's shoulder. "I'm glad you two are together. You're a better match for him then I would have been."

"I'm glad you and the Skipper got together Ginger. You've made him really happy."

Ginger smiled. "I'm glad you approve. I want to ask you something."

Gilligan tilted her head. "Yeah?"

"How would you feel if one day Jonas and I got married? Not now but in the future?"

"Why would my feelings count? You make each other happy. I won't stand in the way." She gave her a small smile. "Just don't hurt him. It's all I ask. Just because he's big and strong and brave doesn't mean that he can't be hurt."

Ginger frowned when she turned away and sat at the vanity before she started brushing her hair. The redhead noticed her sadness. "I'm not going to take him from you Gilligan. I swear."

"It's stupid I know," Wendy said sighing. "I think about it sometimes. The future. Rescue. What will happen?"

Ginger went over and took the brush before gently brushing the girl's raven hair. "It's not stupid. Things have changed a lot since we landed. Some obvious…" Here she smiled at the girl. "And some not so much. Truth is I'm scared too. We all are." She separated the strands and began braiding Wendy's hair. "Sweetie, I'm going to let you in on a little secret that I haven't told Jonas yet but I plan to."

"What's that?"

She smiled. "I don't miss Hollywood as much anymore as I used to. Sure I still love to act but the lifestyle doesn't fit me any longer. I'm ready to settle down." She chuckled. "Maybe even turn you into a big sister!"

Gilligan giggled! "Aww! They'd be cute kids!" She smiled. "I'd love them." Her eyes then twinkled! "Would that make you the wicked stepmother?"

Ginger smirked. "Oh yes! I'd make sure you were in rags and not let you go to the ball!"

Gilligan giggled with a shake of her head!

Ginger tied a ribbon around the base of the braid. "No matter what happens know in your heart that we are all a family no matter what changes occur." She hugged her from behind and smiled. "Besides...from the way things are going with you and Roy you may hold the titles of wife and mother."

"I don't know...he hasn't asked me about getting married...I'm not sure he wants to…"

Ginger blinked. "What about you?"

She blushed. "I'm um...if it were Roy and Roy only I'd love to get married…"

The former movie star smiled. "I'm glad to hear that." She watched as Wendy got up and went behind the screen to change.

Roy will be happy to hear that.

Jonas...well once the overprotective Papa Bear in him passed he'd be happy as well.

She'd better warn the Professor! He might just become sharkbait if he didn't do everything right!


	16. Chapter 16

"She's ready."

Roy looked up from his experiment. "Huh?"

Ginger smiled. "I just got finished speaking with Wendy. She's willing to marry one man and one man only." She gave him a pointed look.

The Professor's eyes went wide and he swallowed. "Really?"

Ginger nodded as she approached him. "Really. Professor you have completely stolen her heart." She crossed her arms. "Break it and I will throw you in the quicksand!"

He chuckled nervously. "Understood." He took a deep breath. "I'm not sure how to go about asking her."

"Well first off talk to Jonas. Do it right," Ginger said.

Roy nodded. "Thank you Ginger. Do you know where Skipper is?"

"Not sure. Fishing probably."

He nodded as he left. At the sound of familiar laughter he looked over at Wendy as she helped Mary Ann with breakfast. He smiled lovingly. This remarkable woman could very soon be his wife.

Roy knew he'd get the Skipper's permission. He just wanted to make the proposal special. Question was how?

He found the Skipper in the jungle collecting firewood. "Hi Skipper, can I speak with you for a moment?"

The Skipper looked at him before putting down is wood. "Sure Professor. Something wrong?"

"Well...no," Roy said getting nervous. "I just...need to do something. Regarding Wendy."

The captain chuckled. "I know you two were out all night and I know nothing happened."

Roy chucked nervously. "Well yes but I want to speak to you about...well the future."

Jonas raised an eyebrow. "Yes?"

"I would like to ask your permission to marry Wendy Gilligan."

The captain crossed his arms. "I see."

The Professor took a deep breath. "As a boy Gilligan was just as she is now: sweet, kind, gentle, and pure. Clumsy yes but never meant any harm. She has blossomed here and helping her deal with her forced womanhood has brought us closer. She's beautiful inside and out. Her heart is bigger than the entire planet and must be encased in gold. I have watched her charm the animals and work her magic on each and every one of us." He sat down on a tree stump. "She's rare. The type of person she is is extinct." He looked up at him. "I swear I will take care of her, love her, honor her, and continue to nurture her for the rest of my life. I will give her all that I have and then some. Please Skipper...allow me to be her prince charming. Allow me the honor and privilege of marrying your daughter."

The captain sighed as he sat down across from him. "Ever since she became a woman I worried about her future after rescue." He looked at him. "Where will you live?"

Roy smiled. "Hawaii has many schools. I'm certain I could get a job there. I know as well as you do that she belongs near the sea. She would die on the mainland."

"What would your family say?" he asked and he did look relieved.

Roy chuckled! "They'd fall in love with her as well simply because I'm happy and not locking myself up in the lab because she won't let me."

Skipper chuckled in amusement. "What about her origins? What will they think?"

"Oh I believe they thought I was homosexual for awhile. My parents are wonderful Skipper. They are very open minded and open hearted. My father is a district attorney and my mother is a retired english teacher."

The captain nodded. "They do sound wonderful." He took a deep breath. "You have my permission but keep in mind that if you hurt her no one...and I mean NO ONE will be able to find you."

Roy winced and nodded. "Yes sir!"

Skipper then softened. "How are you going to propose?"

"I'm unsure but I want to do it in a way that she would love." He smiled. "I'm thinking of putting the ring in an oyster shell."

"Where would the ring come from? We don't have anymore gold."

"Well no but I can use pearls that we've collected to make a ring."

The Skipper nodded. "Alright. You figure out what you want to do and let us know. We'll help."

Roy nodded relieved. "Thank you Skipper. Your support means a lot."

He nodded. "I just want her safe and happy. She saved my life if more ways than one."

"How so if I might be so bold?"

"Well…" the Skipper chuckled before telling the story of how he first met his first mate and how much the boy, now girl, had changed him.

Roy listened before smiling. "That sounds like her."

He nodded. "Alright you go. I have chores to do."

The old sea salt watched him go before his smile faded and he shut his eyes. He swallowed as he thought back over his time with his first mate. He knew this day was coming but he wasn't quite sure if he was ready to see her married. At least he knew she'd be ok and would never return to what she left back when she was eighteen.

He sighed as he opened his eyes and picked up the firewood before returning to camp.

It took about a week to get everything set up and a bit of creativity to keep Wendy out of the loop as the others made preparations for the big proposal.

When the time finally came Mrs Howell smiled as she handed Wendy a "show ticket" for that night.

"Gosh Mrs Howell what's going on?" Wendy asked confused.

She smiled. "Oh you'll see Dear! It'll be marvelous!"

Wendy just shrugged. "Well ok. What's Ginger performing?"

"Well she roped a few of us to help her with a short play," Mr Howell said fighting back a grin. "Well the three of us are to just sit back and enjoy it! Perhaps it would be fun to dress up?"

She chuckled. "All I have is my Minnow dress."

"Well put it on and we'll go from there," Mrs Howell said.

In fact Mrs Howell dressed up her Minnow dress nicely using some of her jewelry and even adding a tiara on her head after curling her hair and pulling it back.

Wendy blinked. "Mrs Howell...what's going on?"

The older woman smiled. "I can't say but it's something wonderful."

Wendy looked at herself in the mirror and nodded. "Well alright."

When they were finished they went to the stage and sat in the audience.

Ginger stepped through the partially opened curtain dressed in her beige gown and hair done up. She smiled. "Once upon a time in a faraway land there lived a young prince who would spend his days inventing and creating wonderful things to make the lives of others better. He was well loved but he was lonely. He needed a princess. He heard of one living on an island and left to meet her."

She stepped to the side and the curtain opened all the way to the Skipper, dressed as a king sitting on a throne. The Professor came in wearing his usual clothes as well as his brown jacket. He kneeled in front of the Skipper. "Good king I have come to win the hand of the princess."

The Skipper raised an eyebrow. "What have you to give her?"

He pulled out an oyster. "I have heard that she loves the sea. WIthin this oyster is a gift."

"My princess deserves the best. She is not a typical princess. She does not dress up very often and prefers the outdoors. She needs her freedom."

Wendy's eyes went wide. "Are they talking about me?" she asked the Howells.

They only smiled.

Roy nodded. "I will not hold her back. I will take care of her."

"The choice is hers. Maiden!" Skipper called and Mary Ann came in and curtsied.

"Yes Your Majesty?"

"Retrieve the princess!"

She smiled and nodded before leaving the stage and approaching Wendy.

Her eyes went wide. "Mary Ann…?"

The farmgirl grinned as she grabbed her hand and pulled her up on stage before stepping back.

Wendy blushed as she stood awkwardly.

The Professor turned and smiled as he stood up. "Beautiful."

She blushed! "What are you up to?"

He chuckled as he took her hand in his own. "Hoping that you will allow me to give you a happily ever after. You are an amazing woman and I can't spend one moment without thinking of you. Open it."

She took it and opened it. Her eyes went wide at the ring made of pearls that was inside! When he got down on one knee her other hand flew to her mouth.

"Wendy Gilligan, Princess of the Island and Lady of the Sea...will you marry me?"

She swallowed as tears formed in her eyes. A smile spread across her face.

"Oh Roy...yes...yes I will!"


	17. Chapter 17

They had decided to marry a few weeks later and that was only because the others wanted to go all out and make it into a full on celebration. The men helped Roy build a hut for him and Wendy as well as helped him get it ready for his new bride and wife. The women were preparing Wendy for not only the wedding day but also the wedding night. They warned her that yes, it would hurt at first and yes, she would bleed, but that only meant that her greatest gift would finally be given.

They could tell she was scared even though she seemed to get quieter as the wedding day drew near. Of what she didn't say.

On the day before the wedding Jonas took her on a walk to the lagoon and sat down with her. "Tomorrow's a big day."

"Sure is," Gilligan said.

"Little Buddy is something wrong?" the Captain asked in concern. Was she getting cold feet?

She swallowed. "Skipper...when we get married...am I...do I have to stay at home all the time and do nothing but cook and clean? Am I…" She gulped. "Am I fired?"

"Of course not Gilligan! You're my first mate. I chose you and I still choose you," Skipper asked wondering where this was coming from. "Have you talked to the Professor about this?"

She shook her head. "I can't. I've been having dreams that we're married and he's working all the time while I stay home barefoot and pregnant with ten kids hanging off of me! Then everyone is saying that I need to do this or that." She swallowed. "And then...and then you come in with this big strong sailor man to replace me…" She bowed her head as tears began to fall.

Skipper frowned in worry as he pulled her to him and let her cry out her fears.

"What if I'm not good enough?" she whispered. "What if he realizes he made a horrible mistake?"

The captain just held her and when her tears finally slowed he spoke in a gentle voice. "Gilligan I will never try to replace you. You mean more to me than anyone else. Little Buddy you and I have a history that no one else can take away." He took off her hat and stroked her hair. "I love you and the Professor loves you. It was just a bad dream. I have no doubt in my mind that you two will be happy together."

She swallowed and looked at him. "Really?"

He nodded. "It's scary but I know everything will be fine."

Gilligan nodded with a sigh. "Skipper...I wish there was a way for you to walk me down the aisle. Mr Howell's nice and all...I love him to death but…"

The captain smiled gently. "Who says I can't?"

She blinked wetly. "But...aren't you the only one that can perform the ceremony?"

"Yes but I have a few special things in mind for tomorrow. It's all already been worked out." He hugged her.

She returned the hug. "How come nobody told me anything?" she asked confused.

He chuckled as he held her. "Because it's a surprise for not just you but the both of you. We've all been working on something for the wedding. Honey it's going to be like something out of a fairy tale!"

She smiled a little. "I can't wait…!"

The Skipper smiled. "Now all brides need four things: something old, something new, something borrowed, and something blue. I'm giving you the 'something old' now for you to keep." He pulled away and pulled out a gold chain with his Pop's ring hanging on it. He saw her eyes go wide! "From father to daughter." He slipped it around her neck.

Wendy stared at it before swallowing and throwing her arms around him! She kissed his cheek. "I love you Daddy."

The old sea salt swallowed a lump in his throat as he returned the embrace. "I love you too Little Buddy."

The next morning became a bustle of activity as preparations began! The women kept Wendy in the girl's hut where they surprised her with a wedding dress! Mrs Howell had donated one of her white dresses and Ginger and Mary Ann had donned it with beautiful pearls. This time she let them make her up and Mary Ann put a crown of blue flowers on her head. Mrs Howell put the chiffon she had used for her wedding veil but said that she wanted it back.

Old. New. Borrowed. Blue. Wendy Gilligan was ready to walk down that aisle and become a married woman!

She stared at her reflection and ran her hands over her hew new dress. Butterflies fluttered around in her stomach as she smiled.

When the Skipper came to escort her he had to stop for a moment to gather himself. With tears in his eyes he hugged her before offering his arm. She took it and they began their walk to the lagoon.

Roy on the other hand was outwardly calm as usual but on the inside he was worrying about if he could really provide for her once rescue came. In the days leading up to the wedding he had spent with the Skipper building a new hut for the both of them. He enjoyed it and couldn't wait for her to come in and turn it into a home. The women had helped decorate it and it looked like a cozy one room cottage with a bed, table with two chairs, and a desk. A closet stood to one side with a vanity beside it for if Wendy ever felt like dressing up and putting on make up. Special occasions mostly. The hut was right beside his lab and the supply hut.

Now with the task finished his mind was starting to worry about their eventual rescue. He had already stated that he'd move to Hawaii because he knew as well as the Skipper did that Gilligan belonged near the sea. He couldn't take her from it. His fear was if he was unable to gain employment at any of the Hawaiian schools. He didn't want Wendy to have to work two jobs to support them while he searched for employment. He knew her and what she would be willing to do to make sure he was happy.

That went both ways. In fact ever since the engagement they had been communicating about their needs. Living together would prove interesting for awhile but both knew that they could do it.

He grinned as he remembered a particular conversation about how he was willing to give up his research if she needed him. She had raised her eyebrow and cracked a joke about how he'd eventually want to kill her if he spent 24/7 with just her for company! When he mentioned his book that he was working on he asked her if he should just scrap it.

Just as he predicted she rolled her eyes stating that she wouldn't be a ball and chain! He loved getting those reactions out of her. He still remembered her words.

_"__Roy we're both independent. You do your thing during the day and I'll do mine. At the end of the day we'll always have something to talk about."_

_"__Are you sure? What if I have to travel?"_

_"__As long as you always come home to me I want to hear all about it. I blabber on enough, just ask Skipper and the girls!"_

On the day before the wedding he watched the Skipper lead his fiance aay to talk to her. Roy sighed as he sat at the table in the new hut and looked around the room. In truth he was very frightened of another thing that would happen from rescue: meeting the Gilligans.

His parents had loved him and wanted only for him to be happy. Wendy's parents were a whole other story entirely.

Well, her father anyway. After the engagement he had asked her about her homelife. After some coaxing she finally told him.

He remembered seeing red as anger welled up within him. He vowed that she would not travel to that house alone. He would stand in the way of whatever Mr Gilligan did or said.

Especially now. If he had learned this story before the gender change he'd feel just as protective but would be helpless to defend Gilligan should his father do something to harm him.

Now, the second they hit Hawaii he'd go to court and get their marriage legal making him the next of kin. He could protect her. He WOULD protect her. She would not go through that again.

His dreams at night felt more like premonitions. He would come home from work and she'd be there to greet him always smiling and asking about his day. He'd tell her and then she'd tell him about what tourists she had met on the boat that day.

Another dream was of her sitting on the beach with a baby in her arms. He'd never see the child but she would always look up and smile.

Then there would be a nightmare of someone finding out about her former gender and getting attacked and killed! He'd wake up scared to death before rationality would remind him that they were still castaways.

"Penny for your thoughts Lad?"

Roy turned to see Mr Howell and gave a half smile. "Just thinking."

The elder man chuckled. "Yes that is what you eggheads do isn't it?"

"Yes. Please come in."

The millionaire entered and looked around the hut. "You are certainly ready for tomorrow aren't you?"

"I'm trying to be. For the first time in my life I find myself a little terrified of the future," Roy confessed.

Mr Howell only smiled. "All newlyweds are. Professor everything will be fine. What is worrying you so much?"

Roy looked at him before voicing all of his concerns feeling better as he did so.

Thurston smirked. "Dear Lad...do you think that after rescue I won't keep in touch with everyone? Professor on this island money is useless. On the mainland it's extremely powerful. To be honest I believe that your passion for plants will be perfect for Hawaii. Horticulture is very popular there."

The scholar looked at him. "Mr Howell I couldn't ask you…"

"Ask me what? Professor I assure you that I am very positive that being the Director of Research over the Howell Horticulture Institute in Hawaii…"The elder man grinned when he saw the Professor's eyes go wide! "That was the reason my wife and I were in Hawaii to begin with! I was in negotiations for a some land in order to build it. "Monday thru Friday nine to six. Hour for lunch. Benefits. Weekends off. Good salary."

Roy swallowed. As much as he enjoyed teaching his passion had always been in researching plants. "Thank you Mr Howell...I accept! I can't wait to tell Wendy!"

The older man grinned. "You will have to wait for that! You will not be allowed to see her until the Skipper escorts her down the aisle!"

He rolled his eyes. "That is another silly superstition!"

Mr Howell chuckled! "Yes well, be that as it may that is by order of the women!"

The Professor chuckled with a shake of his head as the weight lifted from his shoulders. He would have a stable career and provide for his new family. The future looked brighter already.

The next morning Roy helped build the raft as the anticipation of seeing his new wife-to-be walk towards him. He imagined how beautiful she would look but knew that it would pale in comparison to how she would actually look.

When the sun began to set on their time as single people Mary Ann smiled as she took her place with a conch, shell in her hands. She then blew into it followed by Ginger, and the Howells. The four of them stood on either side as they blew out the tune of the wedding march.

It was then that he saw her as the Skipper escorted her towards him. His breath was stolen from him. He was right. His imagination could not have conjured up this angel that was approaching him to become his wife.

Wendy smiled at him with tears of happiness in her eyes and he couldn't help but return the smile.

Once there the Skipper took their hands and joined them together smiling softly before holding the raft and let them board.

Roy got on and helped his bride. "You look stunning."

Wendy blushed with a shy smile. "Thanks. You look handsome."

Once they were at the middle of the lagoon the Captain began the ceremony. They said their vows.

Skipper grinned. "I now pronounce you husband and wife! You may now kiss the bride!"

The couple grinned at each other before sharing a kiss. As he did so Roy held her close and dipped her much to the amusement of the others.

They got back to shore and they all headed back to camp to celebrate and what a celebration it was! The entire camp was covered in various plants and seashells strown together as one. The table was full of food and Mr Howell brought out his best champaign. The radio played a variety of songs.

Much later that night Roy picked up his bride and carried her over the threshold of their now shared hut and placed her on the bed. He knew she was nervous about the expectations so he took it very slow and kept on high alert for her signals. He gentle touch and soft whispers soothed her nerves and quickly began to enjoy this attention.

It all became worth it the moment husband and wife, the intellectual and the dreamer, the teacher and the sailor, became one.


	18. Chapter 18

The next morning Roy woke up first after the best sleep he'd had in his entire life. He looked over at his sleeping wife and smiled. He propped his head on his hand and just watched her sleep.

Mrs Wendy Hinkley. He liked the sound of that! He could just imagine his parents shock when he brought her home to meet them. They were going to love her!

He thought back over last night and how it had gone. She had been scared and timid at first but that hadn't lasted. He had made sure she was well prepared to take him and once the initial pain went away it was very clear that she was enjoying it.

Especially when she got aroused! That woman was wild!

The rising sun cast its glow on her peaceful face and he reached over and gently ran his fingers through her hair.

Wendy stirred and opened her eyes. She smiled at him. "Good morning."

Roy smiled. "Good morning Mrs Hinkley."

She giggled. "Good morning Mr Hinkley."

"So you ready to face the interrogations?" Roy asked and laughed when she flopped on her back and put her arm over her eyes.

"Ugh no! They're gonna be relentless!"

He chuckled as he removed her arm and kissed her. She giggled as she returned it before they got up and got dressed.

When they stepped out they were greeted by applause causing the first mate to hide her face in her husband's arm with a blush and a grin. They sat down and joined the conversation as the radio played.

Wendy looked over and smiled when she saw the Skipper and Ginger's joined hands. It hadn't gotten passed her how much happier the captain was. Mary Ann sat beside her and they started chatting about various things.

All in all the atmosphere was happy and upbeat.

When breakfast was ready Wendy stood up and began gathering plates. Mary Ann had none of it and took them from her. "You two are on your honeymoon!"

Wendy blinked! "Honeymoon?"

"That's right Little Buddy!" Skipper said with a grin. "Little something I was working on while you were both busy. If you go to the beach, not the lagoon the beach, you will find a cozy little hut built for two."

The Professor chuckled! "That's very kind of you. I assure you it's highly appreciated. Thank you."

Wendy smiled. "Thanks Skipper! How long?"

"A week," Mr Howell said smiling at the two. "Now go pack and run along! No one here will bother you."

The newlyweds didn't have to be told twice. They returned to their hut, packed a few things, and left for the beach.

What awaited them was a small hut that wasn't built for permanent living but was perfect for a pair of newlyweds. Beside it sat a table and two chairs. A crate beside it was full of supplies.

It hadn't taken long for them to get settled and not long after that to try out the bed.

They spent their days in each others worlds. Wendy loved to learn more about the island's plants and Roy loved to swim with her and learn more about the marine life. They spent their nights making passionate love and cuddling afterward.

Their last night they cooked a wonderful meal as the sun set. After the meal something seemed to be drawing them closer almost as if by magic. Birds could be heard singing in time with the surf as the colors in the sky glowed the soft evening colors. The full moon rose and the stars came out one by one. A gentle breeze blew and seemed to lead them towards the wet sand that hugged the waves.

Roy stood up without a word and took her hand in his own. Wendy stood up as well and the two swayed to the island's love song as if his world of land combined her world of the sea. The swaying became a dance and the dance became a kiss.

The kiss lead them to the sand as it got more passionate. They could feel the water as it hit their feet. He guided her down to lay upon the wet sand at the water's edge and before long they were unclothed.

What neither knew quite just yet was that Roy Hinkley had planted his own seed that night...a seed that would grow into something more beautiful than his beloved ferns.


	19. Chapter 19

Ginger giggled as she wagged her finger at the Skipper and put the other hand on her hip. "Alright you salty sailor you! Behave!"

Jonas grinned at her. "Aw Ginger!"

She grinned as he went over to her and pulled her into his arms. "I think Gilligan's rubbed off on you! You're trouble!"

He laughed his familiar jaunty laugh as he dipped her and kissed her! She giggled as she kissed back.

That is until they heard that somebody was losing their last meal!

Ginger and Jonas looked at each other in concern before they separated and looked behind a tree to find Wendy on her knees throwing up. Beside her was a spilled basket of coconuts.

Ginger knelt down beside her. "Honey what's wrong?"

Wendy looked at her. "I don't know. I feel fine!"

"Throwing up isn't "fine" Little Buddy," the Skipper said worriedly as they both helped her up. "When did this start?"

"I don't know. Just now."

Ginger tilted her head in thought. "The wedding was a month ago…"

Wendy nodded. "You know what's really weird? My period didn't come last week like it was supposed to."

Skipper looked at Ginger and watched her green eyes go wide.

Wendy looked at Ginger. "What is it? Is it serious?"

Ginger smiled and took her hands in her own. "If it's what I think it is it's very serious...life-changing serious."

Wendy gulped! "Oh God I'm gonna die aren't I?!"

"No! Good gracious no!" Ginger said fighting down a giggle! "Go talk to the Professor and tell him what's going on."

She nodded and bent down but Ginger stopped her. "I got these. You go but don't run. Walk...CAREFULLY…"

Wendy nodded and did just that!

The Skipper looked at Ginger. "You know what it is don't you?"

She nodded with a smile. "It's something I know she will be wonderful at."

The captain stared at her before having to sit down. "Is she…?"

Ginger only smiled. "Let her tell you."

Meanwhile Wendy found her husband crushing some plants and mixing them up. He looked up and something in her expression made him concerned. "Darling are you feeling alright?"

"Well...I was throwing up a few minutes ago and...and I missed my period last week…."

He stilled for a moment before putting the bowl down. "Anything else? Tenderness anywhere?"

She blushed and nodded before putting a hand on her chest. "Yeah...both of them."

The Professor got up and went over to her before putting his hands on her shoulders.

She looked at him. "You're shaking...it must be bad…"

He swallowed as his eyes went to her stomach in wonder. "Do you remember when you were first transformed you asked me if having children was possible?"

She nodded. "Yeah I…" Her eyes went wide in shock and her hands flew to her stomach! "Roy am I…?"

"Those are symptoms of pregnancy. I will have to do a full examination but I think you could be carrying our…" His swallowed.

"Baby…" Wendy's voice was equally in wonder. Her eyes equally wide.

Roy took her to their hut and did a full on body examination. Once he was able to confirm he smiled wide before picking her up and twirling her around in pure happiness! She laughed in joy!

At dinner they held hands as Roy stood up. "Everyone we have an announcement to make!"

Once all eyes were on him he continued. "As you all know Wendy and I have been married for a month and I couldn't be happier….or so I thought."

Wendy only smiled.

"It appears our love has brought forth a miracle," Roy said swallowing unable to believe the words that were coming out of his mouth. "My amazing wife, our beloved first mate, is bearing a child!"

It was instantaneous! The women squealed before rushing over and hugging Wendy while Mr Howell and the Skipper shook the Professor's hands!

Then the Skipper went over to his First Mate and hugged her! "This is wonderful Little Buddy!"

She giggled before looking up at him. "Skipper...I'll try to keep working…"

He raised an eyebrow at her and grinned. "We'll see Little Buddy. Heh...we'll see!"


	20. Chapter 20

Wendy threw up her hands up in exasperation when Mr Howell took the fruit she had been been collecting in a basket out of her arms. "Mr Howell I'm not gonna break! I'm not even showing yet!"

The millionaire chuckled. "Be that as it may you must be careful." He smiled gently. "That child is depending on you."

She sighed before smiling as she put her hand on her still flat stomach. Ever since the announcement the other castaways had conspired with her husband to keep her from doing anything! It half amused her and exasperated her but she was grateful for all of the support.

It still amazed her that she was going to be a mother!

"Have you thought of names?" Mr Howell asked as they continued to collect the fruit.

"We haven't really talked about it," she said with a shrug as she started picking berries that she knew weren't poisonous. Whenever she found a new fruit she asked her husband about it. If he wasn't around she'd look through his books for the answer.

He nodded. "Well there is plenty of time."

They returned to camp and the millionaire placed the basket on the table before putting a hand on her shoulder. "Gilligan, please understand that we all want what's best for you and the baby. We are protective because we love you and want you both to be happy and healthy. You will be uncomfortable enough and go through many changes. Allow us, your family, to take care of you while you take care and nurture the life inside you."

She smiled a little. "I know and I appreciate it. What CAN I do around here?"

"I'm not sure," he said chuckling. "Perhaps you should start preparing for the baby. You know, clothes, diapers, toys...those types of things."

She thought about it. "I know a few things I can make." She grabbed another basket and left to get what she needed.

Mr Howell smiled as he watched her go. "And I know a gift that I can give to the child." He went to the hut he shared with his wife and picked up his teddy bear. It had been a gift from his uncle on one of his many visits. While his father wanted Thurston to only learn about money and adult things his Uncle Magoo managed to slip past a few toys. The bear was safely hidden when his father ransacked his bedroom and destroyed all of his toys before turning on Thurston. When he finally left the small boy had pulled him out and hugged him.

The millionaire traced his finger over the stuffed animal's face. He had promised his uncle that teddy would be given a good home with a child he knew would love him. When they had been marooned he had debated on either Gilligan or Mary Ann but they were both adults. He had decided to wait. Now with this child on the way he was comforted in the knowledge that his own beloved friend would be in a good home.

He smiled gently as he put the bear in a handmade box that was painted purple and had the Howell family crest on top. It seemed only fitting that Teddy be placed in the box Gilligan had made for him and his wife their first Christmas so long ago.

This child, be it boy or girl, would have a bright future. Thurston Howell III would make sure of it.

Someone else who was preparing for the upcoming child was the Skipper. He had his own gift in mind. In a small cave he would take his tools with him and had started building a cradle using koa wood. While he did that Ginger would sit at the old stage and use her old costumes to make clothes and she couldn't help herself. One of the things she made was a little white sailor hat that looked just like Wendy's!

Mary Ann hung up the laundry sighing a bit as she did so. She did feel a little lonely. Everyone but her was in a relationship. She had kept her feelings to herself knowing that she was young and still had plenty of time but she still felt lonely and a little resentful. Still she kept it to herself knowing that it would pass. Besides her best friend was having a baby and it wouldn't do to upset her.

That is until she remembered that she would be "Aunt Mary Ann" and could spoil the baby rotten as much as she wanted. She grinned as she thought of her future niece or nephew and how cute it was going to be!

Mrs Howell smiled as she worked knitting a blanket for the new baby. She was so excited about becoming a grandmother! Oh she imagined tea parties with a little girl...watching her husband teach a little boy how to play golf...oh how marvelous! No matter the gender she was already in love with it!

As for Roy Hinkley, the father to be, he was excited and scared. He would be delivering his own child and without a proper medical personnel things could go horribly wrong. He had so many what ifs

What if the baby was born premature and died? What if Wendy died during childbirth? What if the baby died during birth?

He swallowed. What if he lost both of them? Losing the baby would break both of their hearts but if he lost Wendy too he knew he'd never be the same.

Roy paced his lab as his mind raced. So many things could go wrong.

Then again if experience had taught him anything it was that his wife was no ordinary woman. She was strong and stubborn.

He looked out of the window and saw Wendy go to the kitchen area and prepare to cook a meal. Maybe he was just worrying over nothing. Roy watched her smile and put her hand on her stomach.

He prayed he was worrying over nothing. Wendy had no idea how important she really was to not just him, but everyone on the island.

The Professor left his lab and went over to his wife before wrapping his arms around her waist. "Swimming is good for not just the baby but you as well."

Wendy looked up at him. "Oh?"

He nodded as he looked into her deep, ocean blue eyes. "I feel the need to swim myself. Care to join me?"

As expected she smiled at him. "Of course!"

WIthin a half hour they were both in the lagoon and Roy felt his fears fade away. As always, being in her presence was enough to calm him and remind him that girl or boy….Gilligan was still the same brave and gentle soul that always won in the end.

WHen they surfaced he pulled her close and kissed her deeply.

Everything would be just fine.

Neither saw Boris Balinkoff watching them on the nearby cliff grinning wickedly.


	21. Chapter 21

After swimming the husband and wife returned to camp unknowingly being followed by the mad scientist. It was then that he discovered the marriage and his eyes went wide when he overheard that she was pregnant.

The girl couldn't be better bait for the man that he had discovered was incredibly smart. He decided to wait until she was alone. Then he'd nab her!

Unfortunately the rest of the day she wasn't left alone. She was either with the Skipper or the Professor for the rest of that day. He scowled in thought.

The next morning he sneaked up behind her as she was pulling out her lobster traps and raised a large rock over his head before bashing her head hard enough to knock her out and quickly catching her so the baby was protected. Once it was born he could study it. After all it wasn't everyday that a child was born from someone that was born a male!

"You let her go this instant!" came a demanding voice.

He turned to see a very angry movie star. He quickly pulled out a blade and pressed it against her stomach. "Come closer and both die!"

"JONAS! PROFESSOR!" Ginger screamed. "HURRY!"

Boris cursed as he sat the first mate on her feet and held the blade to her throat!

"Wendy! Wendy wake up!" Ginger cried panicking.

The rest of the castaways appeared and stared horrified at what they were seeing.

"Let her go NOW!" Mr Howell demanded as anger and fear welled up within him.

Wendy groaned as she started to come to. "Wha…?"

"Come with me Professor! With your brains it will be easy to take over the world!" Boris said.

Roy clenched his hands. "Let her go and I will!"

Wendy stared at him in horror! "Roy no!"

"Oh no you both come with me! Your pretty little wife is the perfect bargaining chip to keep you focused!"

Wendy glared as she kicked her leg back and felt the heel of her foot make contact with the mad man's groin! He doubled over as she grabbed the knife out of his hand and sucker punched him making him stumble back before falling onto the soft sand.

Boris stared at her in complete and utter shock. This was NOT the same person he had made vulnerable by turning him into a woman! "How…?"

Wendy glared. "I'm a sailor you creep! I'm not helpless!"

An extremely proud Roy Hinkley walked over and stood by his wife's side putting an arm around her. "My answer is no! Get out of here before I REALLY let her loose on you!"

The scientist glared before standing up. "I will be back…!"

The Skipper growled as he went over and yanked him up by the collar of his shirt. "Do and it won't be HER you have to contend with. Keep in mind that I TAUGHT her how to fight! Leave or I will make you into fishfood!"

"Dunno Skipper he might give the fish indigestion!" Wendy said smirking.

Boris gulped and nodded and the second the Skipper dropped him he ran to his boat and sailed away quickly!

The second he was out of sight Roy turned his wife towards him and kissed her deeply and passionately. She wrapped her arms around him and gladly returned it as relief filled them all.

"Are you alright?" Roy asked when they finally separated.

"I'm fine," Wendy said. She winced and rubbed the back of her head. "Head hurts a bit but other then that I'm fine."

Roy checked her head and frowned. "There's a small bump but no blood. You'll be ok but I'm watching you like a hawk!"

She giggled with an eyeroll. "Yeah I figured you would."

He wasn't kidding. Wendy was patient with him...at first. He followed her everywhere! Two weeks of this had her sometimes swallowing her tongue. Roy didn't let her do ANYTHING!

'He means well. He wouldn't be so protective if he didn't love you,' she thought. She would then take a few deep breaths and paste that smile on for him.

"Don't you have some research to do?" she asked one time when he hovered over her in the kitchen area as she was trying to cook.

"Darling that can wait. Why don't you sit down and let Mary Ann get that?" Roy said leading her to the communal table and sat her down.

She bit back a sigh. "What about an invention?"

He kissed her temple. "You're more important."

Now how was she supposed to be mad at him when he said things like that?

So she resigned herself to having her guard dog of a husband follow her around for eight straight months.

Two days later when he forbid her to go to the lagoon to fish for their dinner her body temperature rose, tears came to her eyes, and she screamed at him! "Dammit Roy I'm not a china doll!"

"Wendy calm down…" Roy said gulping. She'd never used that kind of language before!

"CALM DOWN?! CALM DOWN?!" By now her face was as red as her trademark shirt making her eyes stand out. "I've been patient! I know Balinkoff scared you but I FOUGHT HIM OFF! I RESCUED MYSELF! I'M PERFECTLY FINE!"

He held up his hands placatingly and a little worriedly. "Getting worked up will hurt the baby. Talk to me."

She clenched her hands. "I would if you'd listen!"

"I'm listening now," he said gently.

Wendy took several deep breaths before turning away. "Oh forget it!"

The other castaways watched the exchange slack jawed.

"Wendy tell me what's wrong so I can fix it. If it's me and something I'm doing tell me," Roy said going over and putting his hands on her shoulders. "It won't hurt my feelings."

"Yeah right. Of course it will. Then I'll feel like a villain. Look I'm sorry just forget about it. It's passing."

"Must have just been a mood swing then," Roy said relieved.

Her jaw clenched. "Yeah...just a mood swing. I'm going to the waterfall to take a shower. Want to watch me there too?"

The tone of her voice made him cringe. So that's what was really wrong. "No uh...you enjoy it."

"Thanks for you permission."

They all watched her go.

The Professor ran a hand through his hair. "How bad have I gotten?"

"Professor I'm shocked this didn't happen sooner," Ginger said looking at him. "You know how independent she is. You've been hovering over her and not letting her breathe. We haven't said anything because we all thought that it would pass but it hasn't."

"Do you recall when we adopted Gilligan when she was a boy?" Mr Howell asked.

Roy sank to the bench. "Yes I remember."

"We were suffocating him then and he couldn't tell us because he didn't want to hurt our feelings. She won't tell you because of the same reason. He was all heart then and she's all heart now."

"She needs her freedom Professor or she'll wilt right in front of you," Mary Ann said softly.

"You need the same thing," Skipper said. "Balinkoff scared the daylights out of me too when he had her but she fought back...you gave her back her fighting spirit.. I know as a man you want to protect her and as her husband it's your job but you have to loosen those reigns or she'll be miserable and you'll drive yourself nuts."

Ginger sat beside him. "Professor she loves you. Yes that was a mood swing and there will be more but right now she needs less protection and more love. She's going to come back here feeling horrible and want to make it up to you."

"In other words...a little romance?" Roy asked.

She nodded. "That and an apology would help too. We were all scared for her but like Jonas said you gave her back her fighting spirit. Everything's fine now."

He nodded before standing up. "Tell her I'll be right back."

When Wendy re entered the hut she found a bouquet of wildflowers on her vanity. When she picked them up she found a note from her husband.

"I'm sorry. I love you. It's not your fault. I went overboard. Roy"

She sighed and jumped a bit when he put his hands on her shoulders and massaged them.

"Losing you would kill me."

Wendy turned around. "Roy I'm sorry for blowing up."

He gave a half grin. "I deserved it. I doubt it will be the last time until the baby is born."

She shook her head. "I was way out of line."

"I was making you feel trapped. It wasn't my intention. I'm sorry."

The first mate hugged him. 'It's ok. I'm sorry too."

He stroked her hair. "It's alright." He chuckled. "You're allowed to be a little nutty! Your hormones are going to be all over the place at times. Whatever you need I'll be there."

She looked up at him. "You're really not mad at me?"

He looked at her. "Of course not."

She nodded relieved.

The next day there was visible relief when Roy went to his lab and Wendy took her fishing pole to the lagoon.

Peace had been restored once more...well for the time being!


	22. Chapter 22

It happened close to her fifth month of pregnancy. Up until then she had only noticed slight changes and could only wear her S.S. Minnow dress because of the weight gain but it didn't actually HIT her until she felt something that made her realize that she was about to become a mother.

The baby kicked.

It had happened at breakfast and she had unconsciously put her hand on her stomach and felt it then. Her eyes had gone wide and she grinned as she grabbed Roy's hand and put it right where it had kicked.

The look on his face when it kicked him as well was priceless! He had a silly grin on his face for the rest of the day.

That was actually when it hit everybody there was going to be a brand new life on the island. This child would bond them all as a family.

This was huge and deserved to be celebrated. They decided on a baby shower where they could all give their gifts to the couple.

So they shooed off the Hinkleys and began preparations. Mary Ann cooked a feast while the others decorated and put their gifts on the table. Well all except the cradle that the Skipper had built.

He had made sure it was strong and beautiful. It was built long enough to hold the baby for a up to a year. By then the Hinkleys could decide on a crib or just go ahead and get a bed with rails. It sat on two curved pieces of wood to make it rock back and forth. He attached a strong branch to the head of it and it bent at the top where it was attached by a mobile made of seashells and vines.

Mrs Howell smiled as she tucked a blanket in the cradle and added a pillow to pad the bottom of it. She sat on the bench and dabbed her watering eyes.

Thurston sat beside her and hugged her before looking at the concerned faces of their friends. "She's alright. It's...an old hurt."

"What is it?" Skipper asked although he could guess.

The millionaire smiled sadly. "Money can buy a lot of things except the one thing we both wanted more than anything: a child of our own."

"Have you thought about adoption?" Ginger asked. "I can't imagine anyone would turn you down."

Lovey chuckled wetly. "Oh we could never choose just one child. We'd feel dreadful for leaving the others behind. It's alright. We have many charities that support orphanages and foster care as well as pediatric diseases."

Mary Ann smiled a little as she sat the food down. "You've always been like parents to me."

The couple smiled at the farmgirl.

She grinned. "And we all know how Gilligan turned out!"

As she hoped the Howells laughed and Mrs Howell put her handkerchief away.

Ginger smiled. "Well you're about to be grandparents! How's that feel?"

Mr Howell smirked. "Makes me feel old!"

The all chuckled and shook their heads knowingly. The Howells had also felt the baby kick and move around. Their expressions had never been so soft and tender as they were right then. Then it was almost as if something had healed.

The others knew what it was now. That emptiness that had plagued them for so long was filling up.

They also knew that there was good chance that this child, be it boy or girl, would inherit much of their fortune if Roy and Wendy agreed. That was a talk for another time and place.

"This child is a blessing,' Thurston said smiling. "And will be told that constantly."

"Oh believe me this kid will be spoiled absolutely rotten by all of us," Skipper said chuckling.

"I wonder what names they've picked out," Mary Ann said.

"Not sure they even know yet," Ginger said giggling.

A few minutes later the parents-to-be arrived in high spirits and the party began. They loved the cradle and were given clothes and diapers as well as other baby needs. The smile on Wendy's face was all the thanks they needed.

But of course, Wendy being Wendy, she wrote thank you notes to everyone.

The more she showed the more she took it easy. By her eighth month she was confined to a bed because her balance was almost completely thrown off and she risked falling.

It was fine with her. She felt miserable and had hardly any energy to do anything. Roy did everything he could to make her feel better and it helped more than she'd ever let him know.

At the beginning of the final month she was reading when she felt cramps...bad ones.

Roy looked up from his writing before going over. "Honey are you alright?"

"Just cramps."

He frowned in concern. "Can I get you anything? Is there anything I can do for you?"

She chuckled. "No I'll be fine."

'She still has a few weeks left but these cramps could be a signal of early labour. Then again this could mean nothing,' Roy thought. He wrapped his arms around his wife and sent up a prayer. 'Please don't take her from me. Please let everything be alright.'

Wendy leaned against him and listened to his heartbeat. She hid her anxiety but she was really very scared.

Two weeks later Roy was gathering a tray of food for the both of them when he heard a familiar scream.

"Roy! Oh Roy hurry! Something's wrong! I...I think my water broke!"


	23. Chapter 23

Roy dropped the tray and ran back to their hut. Wendy was lying down legs spread and sweating. Beneath her was a pool of liquid. He swallowed his fear as he went over to her and stroked her hair.

SHe looked at him. "Those weren't cramps were they?"

He let out a breath. "No. They were contractions. How often are you having them?"

She winced. "Not sure...I'm scared."

"Shhhh...it's all going to be ok. Women do this all the time and you're incredibly strong." He kissed her temple. "I believe in you."

She smiled a bit. "Aren't you at the wrong end?"

He chuckled! "Is there anyone you want in here to take care of you?"

She thought about it. "I don't know I…"

He smiled. "Mrs Howell loves you like a daughter."

Wendy smiled and nodded. "If she wants. I'm not sure she'd think it'd be proper."

Roy just chuckled as he went out. "Mrs Howell?"

Lovey looked up. "Is she alright?"

He smiled. "I need to be ready to deliver the baby. Someone needs to take care of her. Give her a hand to hold and put a cool rag on her face to keep her cooled down."

The brilliant smile he received from the rich woman made her jewels dim. He lead her inside and she rushed over to Wendy's side. "I'm here Dear Girl."

Wendy looked at her. "I...I know this isn't…"

Lovey smiled as she stroked her hair. "Believe me Dear there is nowhere I'd rather be."

She smiled before gasping in pain! "ROY!"

The Professor quickly donned his gloves and mask before sitting down and checking her. "Not quite there yet. When I tell you to push you start pushing!"

She nodded as Lovey stroked her hair. She grinned sheepishly. "I apologize for whatever comes out of my mouth!"

The millionairess giggled! "I believe you can be excused from decorum this time."

She giggled before yelping in pain! "Holy! Roy Hinkley I hope you are only expecting ONE kid because I am NOT going through this again!"

Roy grinned sheepishly. "Noted Honey!"

After an hour of pure agony Roy took a deep breath. "Wendy, you're fully dilated. Next contraction start pushing!"

SHe nodded and braced herself as she held Mrs Howell's hand and sweat poured from her face and body.

"You can do it Darling Girl," Mrs Howell said worriedly as she dabbed her forehead with a cool cloth. Her heart broke for the pain the first mate was in.

Wendy had a high pain tolerance...usually. Now though she screamed and howled in pain as she used every ounce of strength she had to push out her baby!

"Oh God I can't do this! I'm not gonna make it!"

"Yes you can Dear!" Mrs Howell said getting more scared by the minute!

"You can do it Honey! I can see the head! Any minute now…!"

Wendy screamed in pain as she kept going. Her vision was full of spots and it was clear she was losing energy.

Roy kept his eyes on the baby and tried to ignore his wife's screams. He guided the child out and smiled as tears came to his eyes! "Wendy it's a…"

"She's not breathing!" Mrs Howell screamed in fear!

Roy's head shot up and to his horror Wendy was lying on the bed limp as a ragdoll. WIth the baby in one hand he shakingly felt for a pulse on her neck. He looked at MRs Howell. "Tell Skipper to get the oxygen tank!"

She nodded as she hurried out!

ROy wrapped the baby in a blanket and put it in the cradle before he began CPR on his wife! He could hear the baby's cries as he tried his hardest get Wendy to breathe!

"Don't do this to me! To us!" He said between breaths! "I love you! I love you!"

The captain ran in at that moment going straight to his first mate before putting the oxygen mask over her face.

After a few tense moments her eyes fluttered open much to both men's relief!

Roy swallowed in relief as he went back to the cradle and went back over to her with the baby. "Honey?"

She looked tiredly at him before her eyes landed on the baby and went wide in wonder.

He sat on the bed and held up the child for her to see. Tears fell from not only her eyes, but the Skipper's as well as both sailors smiling proudly.

"Sweetheart...it's a girl!"


End file.
